The Sister of the Boy Who Lived
by Ski000Girl
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a sister that he didn't know about, but she knew about him, and they met at Hogwarts and followed in the steps of The Marauders with pranks, detentions, and just a whole lot of fun.
1. A New Friend

For as long as I can remember I have known where I stand in the family. I am always the Boy Who Lived little sister that did not defeat Voldermort, and was not even in the house the night that my parents where killed. You are probably wondering where I was, well I was staying with my godfather Sirius, in central London, so I was nowhere the house when my parents were killed. This story is about my first year at Hogwarts. I am still living with Sirius and Harry doesn't know I exist because he has been living with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon for the past 11 years. This is my story, about me Gina Potter,

My first day of Hogwarts started on a warm summer day. It was September 1, 1992, and Sirius and I arrived at Platform 9 ¾ at about 10:20 and we went through the barricade. It surprised me that you could run through a brick wall. I know a lot of things about the Wizarding World, but I didn't know that that was how you get on to the platform.

I had all my stuff packed in my trunk. I had gone to Diagon Alley with Sirius a few days before to get everything that I needed for school. While walking through Diagon Alley I kept reading through the list of stuff that Dumbledore had sent out.

I needed:

3 sets of plain black work robes

1 plain pointed hat (black also)

1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

1 winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

The Books I needed were:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

A History of Magic

Magical Theory

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

Magical Drafts and Potions

I could also bring an owl, cat or a toad.

I chose to get a snowy owl. So my stuff was in my trunk and I had my owl in its cage. When I got the owl the man at the shop said he doesn't sell many of these owls, but he sold one last year to Harry Potter, and this is the sister to that owl.

I named my owl Lils, because that is what Sirius said my Dad called my Mom.

So back to the platform.

I was just about to board the train when I saw a girl with bright red hair, and what looked like hand-me-down robes on.

"I went up to her and introduced myself, I said "Hello, I'm Gina, what's your name?"

My name is Ginny Weasley, what year are you in?"

I replied, "First year, and your name is Ginny cool, our names sound almost the same."

"Wow they do. I am a First Year also. Do you want to go and find a compartment before they all fill up?"

"O.K."

So Ginny and I walked off to find a compartment. We finally found one at the very back of the train. We just sat down and a boy that had red hair also stuck his head in the compartment, and at once I knew that he was Ginny's brother. The hair gave it away.

He said "Hey Ginny, Harry and I are going to sit up with Hermione, are you going to be O.K., or do I have to sit here and baby-sit you all day?"

It was at that moment that I saw him standing right behind the boy that was Ginny's brother, it was my brother, Harry Potter.

Ginny said that she would be O.K. and then she introduced me to her brother who's name was Ron, and then she introduced me to Harry, although I needed no introduction, but she didn't know that. So Harry and Ron left to go and sit with this Hermione, and Ginny and I kept talking.

She began by saying how much she fancies Harry, but he never notices her. She said how Harry had stayed at her house that summer and she kept embarrassing herself in front of him. She went on and on and then I finally said "Ginny, did you know that Harry had a sister?"

"No, he doesn't have a sister, Ron would have told me, and the whole Wizarding world would know about it, because it would be a prized piece of information. No Harry Potter does not have a sister, where did you hear that he does?"

"Okay Ginny, this may come as a shock to you, put Harry Potter has a sister."

"No he doesn't" she cut in, but I kept on talking.

"Ginny I know Harry Potter has a sister, because I am his sister." I heard a gasp, but I just continued talking, "My name is Gina Potter, the second child of Lily and James Potter, and the younger sister to Harry Potter."

"You can't be, where have you been for the past 11 years? Where have you lived? Who have you lived with? Why don't people know about you?"

The questions went on and on and I sat patiently listening to all her questions, then I started to reply.

"Before I answer these questions you have to promise that nothing leaves this compartment, and you especially do not say anything to Harry. O.K?"

"O.K." She replied.

"Well where I have been is living in central London with Sirius Black for the past years-"

"You can't be, Sirius is in Azkaban."

"Do you want to hear this or not?"

"O.K."

"O.K. Sirius is not in Azkaban. That was a cover up by Dumbledore to protect us from Voldermort and his Death Eaters."

At the mention of Voldermort Ginny kinda half gasped, half squealed.

"The whole thing of Sirius blowing up those people was actually a cover up so Sirius and I could go and live our lives. Next people don't know about me because I was born on October 14, and my parents were killed on Halloween. Lily and James were in hiding when she got pregnant with me, so nobody except Sirius, and Dumbledore, besides my parents knew that I existed, even Harry doesn't know, so I would appreciate if you didn't tell him until Dumbledore and I can talk to him, or he may freak out. The night my parents were killed I was spending the night with my godfather Sirius-"

"**_Sirius Black_** is your Godfather?"

"Yes, so as I was saying, I was spending the night at Sirius' flat in central London, which Dumbledore had set up as a refuge incase anything happened. So basically I have spent almost 11 years in hiding with Sirius. We were pretending to be muggles. So that is my story, please don't tell anyone, or I could be in some pretty big trouble with Harry and Dumbledore."

"O.K. I won't tell anyone, if you promise to do one thing for me"

"What is it?"

"Will you be my best friend Gina Potter?"

"I thought you'd never ask, of course."

"Well we better get changed into our robes, because we are almost at Hogwarts it seems."

Finally we got to Hogwarts and they walked out of their compartment and just ahead of them they could see Ron, Harry, and a girl with bushy brown hair. Ginny then said "the girl walking beside Harry is Hermione Granger."

We stepped out on to the platform and I heard "Firs years, over heer, firs years over heer."

Ginny said "that's Hagrid the gamekeeper. Him, Ron, Harry, and Hermione are really good friends, and this summer he game up in almost every sentence that Ron spoke."

Ginny and I walked over to this person, and he walked over to us and I noticed that he was no ordinary person, he was a giant. He said to Ginny "Now you must be Ginny Weasley, I've heard a lot about you from your brother."

Ginny replied "I've heard a lot about you also."

"So" he said turning to me, "who are you?"

"I'm Gina."

"Do you have a last name Gina?"

I didn't know how to respond to that one, so I just said Evans, which was what Sirius told be to say if anyone asked me what my last name was. He told me he hoped nobody would associate me with Lily Evans.

He replied "O.K. Gina Evans," but then he came over, bent down and said Potter."

I was so surprised I think I gasped. Then I said "how do you know?"

"Oh, lets just say that Dumbledore would trust me with his life.'

Then he stood up and called everyone to these little boats that he said we would have to ride across the lake in. Ginny then whispered in my ear that it was tradition that the first years ride across the lake to get to Hogwarts. I knew before Hagrid even said it that we would round a corner and have our first glimpse of Hogwarts. Nothing Sirius had said over the years would prepare me for what I saw. It was amazing, better than anything in my wildest dreams. Instantly I knew I was where I belonged.

We rode across the lake and then we went up to the doors of the castle and walked into the entrance hall. Then a woman in emerald robes came out and said we would be going in to get sorted into or houses in a minute. Then she looked over at me and said "Gina Evans, after the feast please report to Professor Dumbledore's office."

I thought immediately, she must also be close to Dumbledore. So we walked into the Great Hall and I saw four long tables, and then I looked up and saw that the roof was missing, then I remembered that Sirius told me that the ceiling of the Great Hall was enchanted to look like the night sky.

The Woman-whose name was Professor McGonagall-led us up to the front of the Great Hall and said you will be sorted into your houses now.

I was so nervous I so wanted to be in Gryffindor, so I could be with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. McGonagall started calling names and people went up looking terrified and sitting on the three legged stool and putting the hat on. The hat would then call out Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. I really didn't want to be in Slytherin. Finally McGonagall called Evans, Gina and I went up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on my head and it started to talk "Ah, Ms. Potter, you would do great in Slytherin, but you have the brains to be in Ravenclaw, you are also brave and would fit in with the Gryffindors."

I kept repeating over and over again please let me be in Gryffindor, and if not that then Ravenclaw, but never Slytherin, finally the hat said "O.K. then better make that…."


	2. Confusion and Truth

"O.K. then, better make that Ravenclaw." Said the hat, then it kinda coughed and said "Slytherin."

At that moment then everyone in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor started to boo.

Then the hat said "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Oh I don't know."

That was when Dumbledore stood up. I know that because Ginny later told me. At this point I still couldn't see anything because of the hat that was over my eyes. Then I heard a voice. It was Dumbledore, then I felt the hat being lifted off of my head. Then Dumbledore said to me "come with me Gina." I had no choice but to follow him, so I did. We walked through the school until we came to this gargoyle thing and Dumbledore said Lemon Drops, and the gargoyle started to move and became a staircase. We got on the staircase and then it started to lift us up. We ended up outside a big oak door. Dumbledore opened the door and we walked in.

"Make yourself at home Ms. Potter." Dumbledore said.

"Professor, I have a few questions."

"Don't worry Ms. Potter I will answer them in a minute, but first I have to tell you why Harry doesn't know about you. You haven't told him have you?"

"No Professor."

"O.K. very good then, sit down. First off you will be in Gryffindor-"

At the mention of being in Gryffindor I jumped up a started to thank Dumbledore.

"O.K. Ms. Potter, that will be fine. So as I was saying, after the feast I am going to summon Harry to my office and we will tell him that you are really his sister, and living with Sirius, but Harry doesn't know anything about Sirius, so he might take it badly, and not believe anything we say, who knows, only time will tell. So you can go back to the feast and sit with the Gryffindors and I will send someone to get you later. But please do not mention this to anybody. If you tell one person it will be around the school before you can say Potions. O.K?"

"Well," I said, "I already told Ginny.

'Oh, I know you told Ms. Weasley. I trust that she wont tell anyone, she is to quite."

I thought back to our trip on the train thinking, Ginny is anything but quiet.

"Oh and Ms. Potter, Gina if Harry doesn't accept that you are really his sister, things might get pretty bad. So would you be O.K. to move to a different house? You could choose. I just think it would be better if something went wrong for you to not be near Harry something like the first week. I might not even have to move you to a different house, if you just stay clear of Harry, just for a few days. Oh, and Gina, if anyone asks about your last name, you last name is Evans, right?"

"Yes Professor." I said, and then I walked out of the office and back to the feast.

I down the corridor and turned left because that was the way that we came from, or so I thought. I kept walking down the corridor, then I realized I was lost, and in big trouble because nobody was around. They were all at the feast. I wandered around for what seemed like forever and then I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around and there right behind me was this person with a hooked nose and very long and greasy black hair. He said "You know Ms. Potter you shouldn't be wandering around the castle in the middle of the welcoming feast, and you especially shouldn't be wandering in my dungeon, by my office, and supply cupboard. I think that will cost you 10 points from, Ravenclaw, no Slytherin, no I can't take points from Slytherin, oh, what house are you in anyways?"

"Do you think I would tell you. Could you help me find the Great Hall, I'm lost?"

"That way." And he pointed up a staircase, and I quickly hurried up and found myself in the Entrance Hall. I turned around to see if the person was going to follow me back up to the feast, but he was no where to be seen.

"Oh well, at least I'm not lost anymore." I said out loud to myself, then I hurried in the join everyone in the Great Hall.

I walked into the Great Hall and looked for the table with Harry sitting at it, because that would be Gryffindor. I finally found it and went and sat down. And there, sitting at the very end of the table was Ginny. She looked so happy. All the other first years looked terrified. She was the only one that didn't. I went and sat down beside her and started to grab some food. I couldn't believe all the food. The 4 house tables that were huge were full of food. Everything from roasted chicken, to mashed potatoes, to steak and kidney pie, which I was not going to even go near. I grabbed some chicken, and some potatoes, and then I saw some pork ribs, so I had to grab some of those. Lets just say by the end I could feel my skirt getting a bit tight around the waist.

So back to when I walked in to the Great Hall. I sat down beside Ginny and she said, "so Dumbledore put you in Gryffindor. I always knew that he controlled the hat, and got to chose where everyone went, and the hat was just kind of a cover-up for it."

"Whatever you say Ginny. So are you pleased you got into Gryffindor?"

"Oh I don't know what I would have done if I didn't. Both my parents, my 6 brothers, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Percy, Fred and George were and are in Gryffindor. I would be so embarrassed if I didn't get into Gryffindor. Can you image being the only one in your family that was not in Gryffindor?"

"No I can't. The only reason I wanted to be in Gryffindor was because you know who is in this house, and I'm not talking about Voldermort."

At the mention of Voldermort Ginny sort of half choked, half gasped.

"A sorry, I said. I guess my parents were in Gryffindor as well, so that is another thing, but that wasn't what I was thinking about when I put the hat on."

"_You guess your parents were in Gryffindor." _Ginny basically screamed.

"Ginny," I said, "no one is to no remember?"

"Oh yeah," she said in more of a whisper, "your parents Gina were 2 of the best Gryffindors _ever_. The were Head Girl and Boy. Sure your Dad was a trouble maker and it is passed on to Harry, who has passed it on to Ron if I might add, but still they were great people."

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"Oh," Ginny said sheepishly, "Well the walls of The Burrow, that's my house are pretty thin. And that is about all I'll say."

Then she stopped talking all together. We then continued to eat until we were all so full we could barely move, then Dumbledore stood up, waved his wand and all the empty plates and dished disappeared, and were replaced with smaller dessert plates, and many different types of dessert. There were the ordinary stuff like, Chocolate cakes, and Treacle Tarts and then there were stuff that I had never even seen before. There was this huge bowl of orange creamy stuff that Ginny said was a whipped cream on the top that was orange flavored, and a layer of cookie on the bottom. I sounded safe enough so I took a scoop of it and put it on my plate. It was actually pretty good.

Then Ginny handed me a colourful box of what looked liked Jelly Beans. She said "Do you want some Jelly Beans, Gina?"

I knew that they were not just any normal cherry or licorice jelly beans they were Berty Bott's Every Flavored Beans. I carefully selected one. Sirius told me a hint about these beans. He said "Gina the only Berty Bott's Every Flavored beans that are safe to eat are the ones that are perfectly round." So I grabbed a perfectly round one, know Sirius wouldn't steer me wrong and popped it into my mouth. It was a lime green bean.

Ginny said "so what flavor is it?"

I replied "It is green apple."

"How did you get a normal flavored bean, I have never gotten one that wasn't booger or earwax or something else that is as disgusting?"

"A lucky pick I guess." I said, even if we were best friends I was not going to share one of the Marauders oldest tricks. Sirius told me that him, my father, Remus Lupin who I had met a few times figured it out in their first year. But Sirius when he talked about his group of friends he never called them by their real names. He always called them Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Moony, Peter was Wormtail, and my father was Prongs. They could all transform into animals. Sirius was a big black dog, the being able to become and animal came in handy when we were in hiding, but had to go out somewhere. My dad was a stag, Wormtail was a rat and Remus couldn't change to an animal at will he changed on the full moon. He was a werewolf. My dad and his friend learned how to change into animals so they could keep Remus company when he transformed. A werewolf wouldn't hurt an other animal.

I'm getting sidetracked so back to the story. I just wanted to keep some of the secrets of the Marauders hidden. One thing that I wished I had was a map that the Marauders made. It showed the whole castle and the grounds and it showed where everyone was. Every person was a dot with a name above it. This was called the Marauders Map. To open it you have to say "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Then the map opens and when you are done you have to make sure so say the spell and the map goes blank. Sirius told me that he did not have the map. The caretaker Filch took it from them in their seventh year, and they couldn't get it back. It was just a blank sheet of parchment, but Filch was convinced that it was something magical that could harm somebody. I would have liked to have that. Sirius told me all this because he wanted me to see if Filch still had the map and if I could get it back.

Back to the feast. Dumbledore stood up and said 'Prefects please lead the first years back to the dormitories. Good night."

"Oh no," Ginny groaned, "Percy is a prefect. I'm never going to hear the end of this one. Percy is in his 6th year at Hogwarts."

Right then Dumbledore walked up behind me and said Ms. Evans could you please come with me now."

Ginny gave me a weak smile which I interpreted as good luck and then I turned and followed Dumbledore. We walked up to Harry, Ron and Hermione and Dumbledore said "Harry, would you please come with myself and Ms. Evans here?"

"O.K, did you say Evans Professor?"

"Yes Harry."

"O.K. I'll come." He turned to Ron and Hermione and said I'll meet you in the common room when I am done. O.K?"

"Sure Harry." They replied.

Then Harry, Dumbledore and I started to walk towards Dumbledore's office.

But as soon as we got out of the Great Hall Harry said " Professor, did you say her name was Evans?"

"Yes Harry."

'Well I was wondering if she was somehow related to my Mom?"

"I will explain in a minute Harry, when we are in my office."

"O.K. Professor."

We continued to walk up stair cases until we finally arrived at the gargoyle that is outside Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore said "lemon drops" and the gargoyle sprang to life. We stepped on to the staircase and then we ended up in front of the big doors to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore opened the door and we walked in.

"Make yourself at home Gina, and Harry."

So we did. Dumbledore disappeared for a few minutes and then he reappeared with a leather book which looked like a photo album.

"Professor, so is Gina related to my Mom somehow?"

"Yes and No."

"So she is not related to my mom?"

"Harry Gina is related to your mom, but she is not **_just somehow related, _**Harry, this may come as a shock to you, but Gina is the 2nd child of Lily and James Potter, Gina is your sister."

"No Professor, you must be mistaken, my parents didn't have 2 kids, just me. Even if they did where has she been for the past 11 years?"

"Almost 11 Harry. Gina was born to Lily and James Potter on October 14, 1981. Just 17 days before Voldermort came and killed them. Nobody knew about her because your parents and you were in hiding at Godric's Hollow. Gina here was born and she was staying with Sirius Black the night Voldermort came and killed your parents. Sirius Black Harry was and is yours and Gina's Godfather. Do you know anything about Sirius Black Harry?"

"No Professor."

"O.K. Harry, this is where it gets confusing, are you ready to hear this?"

"Yes."

"O.K. well Sirius Black is said to be in Azkaban, but that was just a cover-up set up by myself so Sirius and Gina could go into hiding."

"Why didn't I ever know about this Professor Dumbledore?"

"Harry, I would have loved to tell you that you still had family, but it was to dangerous for you, Sirius and Gina. You see, Sirius was your fathers best friend, and he was your parents secret keeper. Only he knew where you and your parents were hiding, and only he could tell people. Sirius believed Voldermort was going to come after him and make him say where you were hiding so he gave to job over to Peter, and person that was also in your father's group of friends. Peter though went and turned the information over to Voldermort. That is why Voldermort found you and killed your parents and tried to kill you. Do you understand?"

"I think so. So Gina is my sister and I have a godfather? Can I go live with them in the summer now? And can I go there for Christmas?"

"O.K. Harry, you can't live with Sirius and Gina, you still have to go back at the end of the school year and spend a few weeks with the Dursley's, but you can go and spend Christmas with Sirius and you can visit Sirius and Gina over the summer holidays. O.K?"

"Yes, but why not?"

"Because Harry-"

**A/N I would like 10 new reviews before I post the next chapter.**


	3. Getting Hell from a Painting

**A/N I don't know if people like this story or not because you are not reviewing. Even if you don't like it please tell me. I might stop writing if I don't get enough reviews. **

"Yes, but why not?"

"Because Harry-"

At that moment there was a banging on the door and Hagrid raced in out of breath.

"Professor Dumbledore," he said before he collapsed into a chair.

"O.K. Harry, please show yourself and Gina back to the common room."

"Sure Professor, but why can't I go and live with Sirius?"

"Just never mind Harry, I'll tell you later, just go back and join Ron and Hermione in the common room."

"Professor."

"Yes Harry."

"What's the password?"

"Oh, just a second, okay it is gimberwash."

"Thanks Professor."

Harry and I walked out of Dumbledore's office, down the stairs and out into the corridor.

"So you really are my sister?"

"Yes."

"So I really do have family left. Other than the Dursley's that is?"

"Yes Harry. You have family and a godfather."

"Do I have any cousins or Aunts or Uncles that are in hiding?" asked Harry, who was getting really excited.

I felt bad having to tell him that we had no other relatives, but I felt that I had to, "No Harry, I'm sorry we don't have any other relatives."

"O.K. thanks Gina. Even though we don't have any other relatives, I still have more now than I thought I had for the past 11 years."

We were still walking and finally we stopped. Right in front of us was a painting of a fat lady.

Harry said "This is the portrait of Fat Lady. We call her the Fat Lady"

"So this would be the porthole to the Gryffindor Common Room. Right?"

"Your absolutely right. Where'd you learn that?"

"Oh Sirius told me many times. You'll really like him Harry. He told me he couldn't wait to see you after all these years. He showed me pictures of our Dad and you look exactly like him. When I saw you on the train I knew at once it was you, not because of the scar, but because you look exactly like Dad and you have Mom's eyes."

"So are you ready to go in?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"I was sleeping you know, now you woke me up and are talking about me right in front of me. Are you going to give me the password, or can I go back to sleep?"

"Sorry" said Harry, "the password is gimberwash."

"_Right you are there. Enjoy the rest of the day. Wait-"_

"What do you want?" Harry asked the Fat Lady.

"_Are you really the 2nd child of Lily and James Potter?"_

"Yes I am." I replied, "Did you know them?"

"**Did I know them, I sure knew them, coming in that Invisibility Cloak and waking me up at all hours of the night. Your Dad was the worst of them, with that Sirius Black who is now in Azkaban."**

Please don't say anything Harry, I thought. I hadn't told him to not tell anyone about Sirius really being in hiding. Thank goodness he didn't say anything and the Fat Lady continued screaming at us about our parents and their friends.

"Your father and that Black as well as Pettigrew and Lupin, they called themselves the Marauders whatever that means. Then Lily comes and starts hanging out with them. I knew it was trouble. They always snuck out and woke me up in the middle of the night. They always had some sort of prank they were playing on somebody, usually the Slytherines or the Professors. They were trouble." "O.K. thanks for that information, we will just head into the common room. Have a good night." Said Harry. "You will not bug me like your parents and their friends did. I will put an end to it, I promise you I will-" 

Finally I got to see my first glimpse of the Gryffindor Common Room. It was amazing. There were many comfy looking chairs and couches and a large fireplace with a mantle. There were two staircases. Harry turned to me and said, "the staircase on the left is to the boys dormitories and the stairs on the right go to the girls dormitories. You will be in the same dormitory as Ginny Weasley. Enjoy."

I then heard a squeal and turned and saw Ginny, Ron and Hermione running up to us. "What happened" Hermione and Ron asked at the same time. "Why did Dumbledore call you to his office?"

"Why don't you go and get the invisibility cloak Ron and then I'll tell you."

"O.K. man, but where are we going?"

"Oh you'll see." Replied Harry.

"So you got the cloak that Sirius sent you?" I asked Harry."

"Sirius sent me the cloak?"

"Yup, he thought he could force some mischief into you with that cloak."

"Well he did."

We then all turned and saw Ron running down the stairs with a cloak in his hand. "Here you go Harry." He said.

"Thanks, is everyone ready?"

"I think we all are" replied Hermione.

"Okay then lets put the cloak on outside the port hole."

"Sure Harry." Everyone replied.

So we walked out of the common room and as soon as we got out into the corridor we heard the Fat Lady screaming again. **_"After all I just told you about your parents you are going to go and do the exact same thing. I wish I could come and stop you, I will someday."_**

We threw the cloak over us and walked away.

**I know it is a short chapter, but if you like it please review. **


	4. Out at Night What could happen?

We threw the cloak over us and walked away. We continued walking until Harry said, "Stop."

We all stopped. Harry then said "O.K. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Gina what I want you to do is walk back and forth and think _we need a room where we can talk and not be disturbed. _O.K."

"Harry." I said."

"What Gina."

"Harry is this the Room of Requirement?"

"Yes."

"How did you learn about it."

"Oh Dobby the house elf let it slip."

"O.K."

"How did you know about it?"

"Well Sirius told me about it."

"Cool. Okay everyone walk back and forth and be careful, because we all have to stay hidden under the cloak."

"Sure Harry." Everyone said at the same time.

We all then started to walk back and forth in front of this empty wall. It was no easy task. Five of us that is trying to walk under one cloak with no body parts sticking out. It would just be very weird for someone to walk along and see a hand floating around in the air with no body anywhere to be seen.

We walked back and forth 3 times and then a door appeared.

"Come on everyone." I said to the group.

"What if someone comes in and interrupts us?" asked Hermione.

"Oh they won't" Harry and I said at the same time. "See that is the good thing about the Room of Requirement, unless someone walks in front of the door 3 times and says I want to be in the same room as Harry, Gina, Ginny, Hermione and Ron they won't be able to get in. If they need a bathroom or something it will change to a bathroom for them, but it will not bother us. Get it?"

"Yes," replied Ron.

"Oh don't you just love magic." Said Hermione and Ginny at the same time and then they turned to each other and started to laugh.

"What's so funny" asked Harry and Ron who were completely clueless to what was happening."

Because of that I started to laugh, which only made Ginny and Hermione laugh harder. The whole time we are all still hiding under the invisibility cloak.

"Get in I think I hear someone coming, and be quiet." Hissed Harry.

Hermione, and Ginny stopped laughing, but I kept laughing, only quietly. We turned. Harry grabbed the door knob, turned it and we all hurried in. Harry closed the door and I turned around. I had heard stories of how great this room could be, but I never imagined it to be this good. On the floor there was very thick red carpet. On the walls there was the Gryffindor Lion. There was a fireplace and it was already crackling. It was nice and warm in the room. In one corner there were a pile of soft looking gold cushions and in the center of the room there were 2 couches and a coffee table with 5 mugs of steaming hot cocoa on it. I moved to sit down, but Harry put a hand on my shoulder and said "wait." Then he turned to the door, pointed his wand at it and said "Abindor" and then we could hear someone outside talking.

"Where did you learn to do that?" asked Hermione.

"I don't really know, I was just standing here wondering who was walking outside and then that spell came to me."

"Harry" I said

"Yes"

"That Harry was a listening charm."

"Who Harry you just did a listening charm. That is really advanced." Said Hermione who was shocked. "We don't learn that until 7th year.'

"Why not?" asked Harry

"We for starters it is not something the Professors want us doing around the castle. Even though it is a fairly easy charm the Professors don't want us to use that until we go out into the real world." Replied Hermione.

"Where did you learn all that?" asked Ron.

"I read Ronald, something that would do you and Harry here some good."

"Wow, vicious are we?"

"Whatever you want Ronald." Replied Hermione who was beginning to look very pissed of.

"As I was saying." I started to say again. "The counter curse for that spell is _Pardorna Letinus._"

"Thanks Gina, by the way where did you learn that?" Asked Harry

"Oh, didn't you know Harry, Sirius and our father as well as our mother were the top students in their year, it is only fitting that they passed down some of their knowledge to you before they were killed and Sirius told me most of the other stuff."

"Okay, cool."

Harry was just about to lift his wand to do the counter curse but we heard something.

"_Did you find them Professor Snape?"_

"_No I didn't Mr. Malfoy. Where did you say you heard them again?"_

"_It was right here Professor."_

"_Okay, well keep looking for a few more minutes then if not we will head back to the dungeons."_

"_Put Professor" _The boy name Malfoy whined. _"We have to find them, I want them to get a years detention for this and 100 points off of Gryffindor for this."_

"_That will be enough now Draco."_

Then we heard another voice. "**What are you doing out of bed Mr. Malfoy?"**

"McGonagoll" said Hermione in a whisper.

"You don't have to whisper Hermione, you of all people should know that if you have read about listening charms. Only the people that cast it can hear what's going on and not the people that you are listening to."

"Okay Gina."

"**20 points from Slytherin for you out wonder the halls-"**

"_But_ Professor-"

"**Do not even think about But Professoring me.** **You were caught out of bed. So as well as the 20 points from Slytherin you will have a weeks worth of detentions with me. Meet in my office tomorrow at 6:30 and don't even think about being late."**

Just then Snape walked back and said "_Is there a problem Professor McGonagoll?"_

"**Mr. Malfoy here was roaming around after dark in the castle and you know that is not safe with all that is happening with the Chamber of Secrets being-." **

At the mention of the Chamber of Secrets McGonagoll's voice got really quiet and then she cut off.

"_Mr. Malfoy came and told me that he heard Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Potter laughing and talking out here. He came back to my office and told me that there were students out wandering the hallways and that it was Potter, and his group. They are getting to be worse than those Marauders you know Professor, and they are only in their 2nd year. So Draco was only doing a good deed. He should not be punished, it should be Potter, Potter, Weasley, Weasley and Granger."_

"**Professor Snape."** Said McGonagoll quieter than she was a minute earlier. **"Mr. Malfoy was out of bed. I know he was with you right now but how would he have know the Potter and his friends were hear if he wasn't out of bed and wandering the halls. So that is why he as detention and that is why I took points from him. Okay? Now if you don't mind why don't you go back to bed. You were right over my head looking for Potter and his friends and talking and I was trying to sleep. Goodnight."**

"_Goodnight Professor McGonagoll, come along Draco, I will walk you back to the dungeon."_

"_O.K. Professor Snape."_

We heard footsteps slowly getting farther away, but then we heard someone pacing back and forth in front of the Room of Requirement door.

"Oh No!" said Hermione a little louder than was necessary. " Someone is trying to get in here."

We all turned and then we saw the door knob turn and then-.

**_A/N: I know the Marauders map doesn't come into the Harry Potter series until 3rd year, but I would like to bring it in, in future chapters. I would like your input in this. Would you be mad at me for changing the story so much or would you be O.K. with it? Please review and tell me what your opinion is. I would like some more review before I post the next chapter. I haven't been getting many reviews. Even if you don't like the story please write a review and tell me what you don't like and I might fix it if it is something little. Please review if you want to see the next chapters. _**


	5. It couldn't have, everyone would know

We all turned and then we saw the door knob turn.

"Harry." Squeaked Hermione.

"What, Hermione? Be quiet. Everyone get under the cloak" He hissed.

We all ran to the cloak and got under it.

"I thought you said that someone couldn't come in the same room as us?" asked Hermione

"I didn't say that." Replied Harry

"Than what did you say?"

"I said if someone needed a place to hide or a bathroom another room will open up for them, put if they want to get into the room we are in and walk back and forth in front of the door and think I want to be in the same room as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Gina and Ginny, then they can get in."

"Oh no, cried Ginny, we are going to be caught. Gina and I will get detention on our first day at Hogwarts. That must be a record."

"Actually Ginny." I said "we are under the cloak so nobody will see us, and even if you and I get caught and get a detention, sure we will get detention, but it will not be the record."

"What? Who would get a detention after being here for only 2 ½ hours?" asked Hermione

"Well," I answered. "That would be the Marauders."

"What Dad has beat and kept the record for shortest time being at school for a 1st year getting a detention?"

"Yup." I answered.

"How long?" asked Ron.

"Oh." I answered. "It was something like 5 minutes. They played a prank on the train. And as soon as they got off the train they got a detention from the teacher that met them at the train station."

"Wow, even you haven't beat that record Harry." Said Hermione. "I feel sorry for your Mom having to deal with that."

We heard a click and that brought us back to reality. We all turned quickly, well as quickly as you can with 5 people under a cloak. There in the door way was Professor Dumbledore. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Gina." He said, "I know you are in here. Come out from under the invisibility cloak and I won't take points away from Gryffindor, because I know you are in here. Snape is gone. He went back with Mr. Malfoy to the dungeons. You are lucky Snape was going to make sure you were expelled-"

Harry threw the cloak off of himself and said, "Hello Professor Dumbledore."

"Hello Harry. So what brings you down here? Is Gina with you? Why are you wandering? Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Gina come out from under the cloak."

Hermione threw the cloak off of us and said "Well why we are here is because Harry had to tell us something."

"Ah." Said Dumbledore "Does this Harry involve what I was talking to you and Gina about?"

"Yes Professor." Replied Harry, "Okay, that is fine, I would like to hear you tell them, I will just be over on the couch over here. By the way, nice Gryffindor colours."

"Professor." I said

"Yes Gina."

"How did you know that we were under the invisibility cloak?"

"Well I knew you were down here because I was looking at this map.-" at the mention of the map he pulled a map out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"You had the Marauders Map all along Professor?"

"Yes Gina." And I swear he winked.

"So how did you know that we were under the cloak then?" asked Hermione

"Well I knew you were in the Room of Requirement and when I came here and didn't see you walking around I knew you were under the cloak. Your parents and their friends were always under that cloak, after hours and I just assumed that you two were following in their footsteps."

"Professor Dumbledore, you said you to and nodded at Gina and Harry." Said Ron.

"Yes, I believe I did." Replied Dumbledore.

"Gina and Harry can't have the same parents, Harry is an only child."

"And why ever not can't Harry have a sister?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well the whole Wizarding World would have know about it, just like we all knew about Harry."

"Well it looks like they didn't know about this."

"How didn't everyone know about this?"'

"I'll let Harry and Gina explain now. And remember that is Gina Potter, not Gina Evans." Said Dumbledore, "go ahead.

I turned to Hermione, Ginny, and Ron and started to tell the story of my life and how it all happened, "get comfy everyone, this could take awhile." I said, then Harry and I started to tell the story that I had told only a few hours before to Ginny and then Harry.

By the time we finished it was almost 1 in the morning. Dumbledore stood up and said "Okay everyone I will walk you back to your common room so you don't get caught, but put the invisibility cloak on anyways."

"Okay Professor Dumbledore." We all said at the same time.

We threw the cloak over heads and Dumbledore led us to the door. "Remember," said Dumbledore, " if you ever want to come back to this exact setting of this room all you have to do is walk three times in front of the door and say I want to be in the room that we were in on the first day if school Okay?"

"Yes Professor." Ginny and I said at the same time.

"Well then, lets get going." Said Dumbledore.

And at that we walked out of the Room of Requirement. We walked back to the main stairway and then we started to climb the stairs. We were just about back at the Fat Lady portrait and we heard footsteps. "Get against the wall." Muttered Dumbledore. We did. And then we looked to where we could hear the footsteps coming from and saw-.

**_

* * *

A/N If you have any ideas for a name for a group Harry, Gina, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron could be called could you send it in a review.. I want them to be a group like the Marauders were. So if you have any ideas for names I would really appreciate it. I am really terrible at making up names. Not really names of people, but names of groups and places. So thanks._**


	6. Looking and Finding,Well Maybe

We looked to where we heard the footsteps coming from and saw Malfoy. Hermione gasped and whispered, "What is he doing out of bed again?"

"Mr. Malfoy." Said Dumbledore

"Yes Professor."

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"Well I was trying to find Potter, Granger, Evans, and the Weasley's."

"That's what I thought. You will have a weeks worth of detention with Mr. Filtch."

"Professor," Malfoy whined.

Harry leaned over and whispered in my ear, "His dad is a Death Eater and he will be one most likely."

"What Mr. Malfoy."

"I already have detention with McGonagoll all week."

"That's Professor McGonagoll. Okay then all weekend."

"But I have homework."

"You haven't had any classes yet Mr. Malfoy, how do you know that you will have homework?"

"I, don't really know I guess." Said Malfoy quietly.

"Okay then, now that we have that settled. You will clean the trophy room."

"Oh that's not hard."

"Without magic, Mr. Malfoy."

"Without magic, you have got to be kidding me."

At that Ron laughed, a bit louder than was safe and Hermione stomped on his foot to make him be quiet, but it was to late. Malfoy turned and said "who's there? I know you are there Potter and that you are with that Mudblood."

Harry gasped and Malfoy walked over to where they were hiding. "Professor, Harry Potter and his friends are wandering around out here. I swear."

At that Dumbledore blew up "Mr. Malfoy, 150 points from Slytherin, and as well as the weekend of detention you have the next week also."

"But-"

"You have know right to be out wandering the halls at this hour, and this is the second time you have been out tonight."

"I was with Professor Snape the first time."

"I don't care, and you especially have know right to call anyone a Mudblood. To their face or behind their back. Got it?'

"Yes Professor."

"Very well, get back to your dormitory and make sure that you meet Mr. Filtch after breakfast on Saturday."

"Yes."

"Get back to bed now!"

At that Malfoy walked away. As soon as he was gone we continued back to the common room. At the portrait of the Fat Lady Ginny said "Gimberwash." The Fat Lady didn't open the portrait hole. "Gimberwash" said Ginny a bit louder. Then Dumbledore stepped in a said "Gimberwash." The Fat Lady opened one eye and said, "I am not letting you in, you were out wandering the corridors, you will have to wait out here and then in the morning when I wake up come in."

"You will let this students in." said Dumbledore.

"You can't make me, who do you think you are."

"I am the Headmaster of this school and you will open the portrait hole, or you will be taken down, and put in a dark corner in the dungeon, where nobody walks by."

"Okay, sorry, I didn't know you where standing there, sorry Professor Dumbledore." Then the painting swung open. "This is where I leave you. I don't want to see you wandering out at night again, or will get a detention." Then he turned and walked away, but I swear he winked at Harry and I.

We all walked through the portrait hole and were in the common room. "Good night" said Hermione and she headed up the girl's staircase. Ginny and I turned to Ron and Harry and said, goodnight, and then we turned to walk up the staircase. Then we heard Ron say "Goodnight Ginny, goodnight, Evans, or should I say Potter." Then I heard Harry say "goodnight sis."

Ginny and I continued up the staircase, and into the girls dormitories. We went in the door that said 1st years and found 2 other girls fast asleep. We changed out of our school robes and into PJ's, then climbed into bed. "Goodnight, Ginny." I said.

"Goodnight Gina."

I laid in bed for ever before I went to sleep. I think it was about 3:25 before I fell asleep. Ginny had been asleep and hour before. Finally I went to sleep. I woke up at 10:00. Usually term would have started today, but because September 1st was a Friday we had the weekend before we started class.

Ginny finally woke up and then she and I went down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. We walked into the Great Hall and sat down beside Hermione, Ron and Harry. Ron said, "So now that we are all friends I think we need a name for our group."

"Sort of like the Marauders" I said getting excited.

"I love that idea." Said Harry.

"What should we call ourselves?"

"I don't know said Hermione." She turned to Ginny, "any ideas Ginny?"

"No, I am terrible with thinking up names."

"Me to said Hermione."

"Well it will come to us eventually." I said.

Ron then said, "I was thinking how you were saying about how much fun, your parents, and their friends had, while being at Hogwarts an being Marauders, and I wanted to have as much fun as they had."

"I agree," said Harry.

"If we are going to be a group we need to have a meeting area." I said. "Dumbledore left us the Marauders Map, and if there is a secret room, it will be on that, because our parents made that map, and they knew every secret room and passage in the castle."

"Good idea Gina." Said Ginny. "Let's go and get the map and meet in the Room of Requirement."

"Sure, see you in a few minutes." I said.

Harry and I ran out of the Great Hall and up to the Common Room. I ran up to the girls dormitory and grabbed the map and then raced back down to the common room. Harry was sitting on the couch and then we ran back down to the Room of Requirement. We walked back and forth in front of the door 3 times and then the door knob appeared. I grabbed the door knob and turned it and we walked into the Room. It was the same room that we had been in only a few hours before. Ginny, Hermione and Ron were already sitting on the couches. "You got it?" Hermione said.

"Yes."

Harry and I sat down and I pointed my wand at the map and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map opened and we saw everyone that was inside the castle and the grounds. We saw Dumbledore sitting in his office and Ms. Norris walking in the Entrance Hall. We all started to scan the map for a room that we didn't know about. Finally Ginny spotted something. "Here she said, see, right beside Charms classroom. Do you see it?"

"Yes" we all said.

"Let's go see if it's really there or if it just a mistake on the map." Said Ron.

"Oh, it won't be a mistake on the map." I said, "This map never and mean NEVER lies."

"Wow Gina, calm down." Said Harry, "Lets go look."

So we grabbed our stuff and headed up to the Charms Department. We arrived in front of the charms classroom and then we looked to the left of the charms classroom and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Well the only thing out of the ordinary was there was nothing on the wall. We looked closer and then we spotted it, it was at about shoulder height. It was a hole in the wall. It was really tiny, only about 1 cm wide. Hermione put her finger in the hole and pulled. A door appeared and we opened it. We walked inside and saw-

**_A/N I still need suggestions for a name for the group, Please review and tell your suggestions. Thanks. _**


	7. Behind Closed Doors

_**A/N sorry I didn't update sooner, but I wanted to make this a long chapter, so it is not just a very short chapter. Hope you enjoy. It is the longest chapter yet at 10 ½ pages.

* * *

**_

Hermione put her finger in the hole and pulled. A door appeared and we opened it. We walked inside and saw the most amazing room every.

It was huge. There were 3 windows, and each window had a window seat. Everything was red and gold-the Gryffindor colours. There was in the far right corner 2 couches and a table. In the left corner opposite the couches there was a large booth like you would find at a restaurant. On the far right wall their was a large fireplace. In the corner opposite the fireplace there was a large bookshelf with all different types of books on it and around on the floor there were many overstuffed cushions. All the cushions were red and gold. The couches were red and on the wall there was a painting of the Gryffindor crest.

The 5 people stepped farther in the room and saw that the floor was covered in a rich red carpet. It was absolutely beautiful. Well to any Gryffindor it was absolutely beautiful.

Harry and I walked over to the couches and sat down. Harry reached out and picked up a piece of parchment off of the table and tapped it with his wand it didn't open. Hermione walked over and tried a complicated spell to try and open up the parchment, but it wouldn't open. I grabbed the piece of parchment from Hermione and pulled my wand out and said "We are Harry and Gina Potter, son and daughter of Lily and James Potter. God Son and Daughter of Sirius Black."

The parchment started to open. "How did you know to say that?" asked Ron

"Well," I replied, "I knew that the Marauders had sealed their map with I solemnly swear I am up to no good, so I just thought that if The Marauders had this room on their map, and it was decorated in Gryffindor colours, that they were the last ones to be in here. I heard Sirius mention that a room in Hogwarts would only open up to a true Marauder. So, that is why we are here, I guess. We are true Marauders. If it's not because we are mischief makers like The Marauders were, it is because we are their kids."

Harry then said "I was thinking about a name and I couldn't come up with anything. Finally I realized it was because we already have the best name. Let's be The Marauders. I know it wont be the same as Sirius, our Dad, Remus and Peter, but it will be something like it. I know we won't play the pranks that they did-"

"Yeah, that is Fred, George and Lee's job" cut in Ron

"As I was saying we won't do the pranks that they did, but we still room around and are always up to something no good like they were, and we are their kids."

"I like it." I said "Anyone that wants our name to be The Marauders put up your hand." Everyone put up their hands. "It unanimous" I said "We are The Marauders. We need something to make it official." I looked around and found another piece of parchment, this time it was open and blank and put at the top.

_We are The Marauders, the kids of Lily and James Potter, and God kids of Sirius Black. We are Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Gina Potter, Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley. A of September 2, 1992 we call ourselves The Marauders. Original Marauders James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Marauders officially on September2, 1971. _

_Signed_

_Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Gina Potter, Ronald Weasley, & Ginerva Weasley._

After I finished writing and everyone had signed I pulled out my wand and said "stickify" and the back of the paper went sticky and I put it up on the wall.

Then everyone sat down and Harry started to read what was on the piece of parchment that was sitting on the table.

"**_Dear True Marauder. June 19, 1978_**

**_Hello kids, the only people that are True Marauders are us and our kids, and their kids and so on, so if it is not us reading this, then hello kids and or grandkids, etc. . We are writing this because we want you to know about us and our times as a Marauder and we wanted you to have as much fun as we did at Hogwarts. You will have found this room as soon as all of our kids have started at Hogwarts. The hole in the wall will only appear to a True Marauder. In the book shelves over by the wall is a copy of a book with all of our pranks that we ever did a Hogwarts and a description of each one We hope you enjoy and try out a few of them. I know Mooney, we will regret giving the book to you one day, as parents, but oh well, just don't tell us. If you do any pranks please record them in a book and please put the date. When you are all done at Hogwarts please leave a letter like this one and please also leave this letter. Make sure your kids know to leave a letter. We hope you enjoy are time at Hogwarts as we did, stop laughing Padfoot, well there is not much to say except, be safe with the pranks and be careful and oh, don't beat our detention record of 321 issued detentions and 986 days of detention. The record is mine. I am Prongs and there is also Wormtail. Sirius follows in close 2nd and Remus is the good boy, he could never beat a detention record. Enjoy this room which is called Marauders House, remember. Don't tell anyone about this room. Good bye for now and tell us when you find this room. Good bye and enjoy being a Marauder and enjoy Hogwarts. We love you kids. _**

_**P.S. If you are going to be a Marauder you will need a Marauder name. **_

_**P.P.S To seal this again just tap it with your wand and say "We are The True Marauders"**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**James Potter (Prongs-stag), Sirius Black (Padfoot-dog), Remus Lupin (Mooney), & Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail-rat)**_

**_ProngsPadfootRemusWormtail _**

**_Honorary Member Lily Evans (Lils)_**

_**Lily**_

When Harry finished reading, I was crying, so was Hermione, and Ginny and Harry looked close to.

"They didn't know did they?" said Hermione

"No they had no clue." I said

"Didn't know what?" said Ron

"They didn't know that they would never make it to see us see this room. They never suspected that that in 3 years they would be Murdered by Voldermort and their 2 kids would be the only kids that would see this room. We need to somehow get Sirius up here and take him around and bring him back here." I said.

"We do." Said Harry, "and I would really like to meet the God father that I never knew about."

"Well lets talk to Dumbledore." I said

"Good idea Gina, we would probably have to take him around in the Invisibility Cloak, because everyone thinks he is still in Azkaban." Said Harry

"Yeah, we would have to." I replied.

So we agreed to talk to Dumbledore. Harry got up and walked over to the bookshelf and pulled off of the shelf a book that had "The Marauders Pranks, September 1, 1971-June 29, 1978" printed in gold letters on the side. Harry opened it up and brought it back to the table. It was pretty big. We started to read the list of pranks that our parents had done and beside each prank in the margin we saw the names of the 4 Marauders and check marks beside each one and a number of days beside it. "That must be how many days of detention they each got" said Harry.

"Yes, it must be." Replied Ginny.

We continued to look and we saw right under the name of each prank and above the description was 5 stars and some were filled in. "That" I said "Must be how hard it is to do.

Under the description was another set of 5 stars "and that must be how much people hate it." Said Ron. "I guess if it has 5 stars filled in the teachers absolutely freaked out and all the students were very embarrassed, etc."

"Yup, that's probably what it is for." I replied.

We continued to look through the book and finally we found some pranks that looked interesting Harry started to read out loud. "Underwear outside, Everybody walks into the Great Hall and we put our wands under the table and say the spell, every ones underwear and bras, pops out and sits on the outside of their clothes. Don't do the teachers, not so you don't get more detention, but I don't think you really want to see McGonagoll's bra and underwear, just thinking about it makes me cringe." Under the description of what the method and hints and what happens is the spells and the time it takes to prepare to do the prank and how much planning it takes. The list went on and on.

"We should try some of these, I want to see the teachers faces when they see the pranks that our Dad and his friends did many years ago. It would be hilarious to see their faces if the recognize the pranks." Said Harry.

"But if we do them." I said "we need to do one of them when Sirius just shows up and we have to get him to help us plan something."

"That is the best idea I've ever heard, except for calling us The Marauders, hey wait a minute, we should when we send the letter to Sirius sign it the Marauders." Said Harry

"So cool" said Ron "great idea mate."

I grabbed the book from Harry and started to flip through the pages I came to the last page in the book and something caught my eye. I started to read it

"**_These pranks as of December 25, 1976 could not have been accomplished without the help of my beautiful girlfriend Lily Evans and soon to be wife, as of August 14, 1978 she will be Lily Potter. This book is divided into chapters by our years at Hogwarts. Don't attempt anything over your year unless you or another Marauder has the skills, they can by really bad if they backfire, believe me, I know. You don't want to be on the receiving end of one of our pranks when they backfire. If you are kids of myself or Lily than you most likely be smart enough to do them, and if you are the kids of Sirius than you probably will be able to. Have fun with these pranks. Remember, it helps to have your girlfriend plan with you. Don't forget that. Enjoy our prank book._**

_**James Potter a.k.a Prongs"**_

"Wow, I said, there is a letter from Dad, and he is saying how he had mom helping work on the pranks." I said.

"I thought Mom stood for no trouble, she was Head Girl and top of her year?" said Harry

"Well dad was also head boy and he was also one of the top in his year, him and Sirius and Mom tied for top of their year." I replied

"Okay, Okay, you win, just because you are smart doesn't mean you can't get into trouble and like trouble." Said Harry

At that Hermione glared at him.

"Hey didn't at the end of the letter it say that to be a Marauder you had to have a Marauder name that you called each other?" asked Ginny

"It did Gins" replied Ron

"Well what are our names going to be?" asked Hermione

"Well why don't we each think up a name and then we will say who it best fits" I said

"Good idea Gina." Said Harry

So we sat back and thought of names. Hermione came up with her name first and she summoned a piece of parchment and wrote it down, next Ron, then Ginny, then I. I wrote it down and Harry was still sitting there thinking.

"Harry." Said Hermione

Harry jumped "What do you want Mione?"

"You were daydreaming."

"Oh was I?"

"Yes, so what was the name you came up with?"

"Oh, it was Bonns." Answered Harry

I said mine next "mine that I came up with was Manie."

"Mine was Banglash" said Hermione

"I hade Worgale" said Ginny

"And I had Polas." Said Ron

"Okay does everyone like the name that they chose?" I asked

"Well yes, or else we wouldn't have chosen it." Replied Ron

"Good, then that is your name" I said

"Cool, I'm Worgale" said Ginny

"I'm Banglash" said Hermione

"I'm Polas" said Ron

"I'm Bonns" said Harry

"And I am Manie." I said "Welcome Bonns, Manie, Banglash, Worgale, and Polas."

"So know that we have our names, lets go talk to Dumbledore." Said Hermione.

"Sure." Replied everyone

So we put back the prank book and sealed the peace of parchment, and opened the door and walked out.

* * *

We walked to the corridor by Dumbledore's office and Harry said "we shouldn't go by Dumbledore's office without the Invisibility Cloak, I'll just run up to the Common Room and get it, I'll be right back."

And he was gone.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron and I waited for a while. We leaned against the wall and then we slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Which was not very comfortable because it was stone and then Harry finally rounded the corner with the invisibility cloak.

"Okay, nobody is coming, lets get under." Said Harry.

We all got under the cloak and then headed to Dumbledore's office. We got to the gargoyle and I said "Lemon Drops" and the gargoyle sprang to life and we stepped on to the stairs. We got off the stairs and stood in front of the door to Dumbledore's office. Hermione knocked and then we heard "Come in."

We walked into Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore said "I really need to change that password, so you stop bugging me don't I?" and then he laughed. "What do you want?"

"Well Professor." Said Harry, "It's kind of a long story."

"I have all day, sit down."

We sat down and Harry started the story and I filled in bits about how we had found the hidden room. Dumbledore after we finished describing the room said "so you found or should I say The Marauders found it. That room was built as a secret meeting room for Godric Gryffindor when he held meetings. That room would only open up to a true Gryffindor, until The Marauder's changed the spell and put it as a true Marauder."

"Wow so the last person the was in that room before The Marauders was Godric Gryffindor himself?" said Hermione

"You are absolutely correct Ms. Granger. So The Marauder's must have found that room on one of their night wanders around the school, and changed the spell before they left at the end of their seventh year."

"Okay so, Professor, the real reason we are here is because on the table in the room we found a letter from the Marauders addressed to myself and Harry. It was signed James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Harry and I were wondering if we could get Sirius and Remus to come to the school and if we could give them a tour of the school as it is now, 13 years after they graduated and left the school, and show them the room. The reason is they left on that note that only a true Marauder could open that door and the only true Marauders were themselves and their kids, and I guess, because Hermione, Ginny and Ron aren't their kids but they could open the door was because they were with us and we are the True Marauders, and now we have made them Marauders."

"And we would like to ask them some questions about the room, The Marauders and I would like to ask him some family questions." Said Harry

"We would take him around in the invisibility cloak if you wanted so nobody would see them, I am pretty sure they would be okay with going under the invisibility cloak as they spent their whole 7 years of Hogwarts under it." I said

"Gina, you write to Sirius and Remus and ask them if they would like to come to the school next Saturday. If they would like they could show up for breakfast, stay through lunch, and leave after dinner." Said Dumbledore.

"YEEEESSSS, thank you Professor." I screamed.

"Okay Ms. Potter, nothing to get excited about."

"Actually there is Professor."

"Okay then, whatever you say. Send the letters and tell me when you get a reply."

"Thanks Professor Dumbledore" said Harry and the 5 of us got up and left his office. We went back to the Charm's Department and opened the door again and walked into the room. Harry summoned a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink and I started to write the letter to Sirius.

**_Dear Sirius, (Padfoot)_**

_**I solemnly swear I am up to no good. **_

_**  
I arrived safely, and I have made some friends. Ginny Weasley, who is the younger sister of Ron Weasley who is Harry's best friend and Hermione Granger who is Harry's other best friend. We are on behalf of Dumbledore writing to ask you if you would like to come to Hogwarts next Saturday which is September 9. We would give you a tour and we would show you something interesting that I think you would like to see again. Harry would also like to meet you. He knows about what happened, Dumbledore and I told him last night after the welcome feast. So please reply and say if you would like to come. I am also writing to Remus, because I think he would like to see what we are going to show you. Hogwarts is as amazing as you described it and I think I am going to have a lot of fun. **_

_**Mischief Managed**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Gina (Manie)**_

**_& the other Marauders_**

**_Harry Potter (Bonns) Hermione Granger (Banglash) Ginny Weasley (Worgale) Ron Weasley (Polas)_**

_**P.S. can you guess what it is?**_

I sealed the letter and then started on the next one.

_**Dear Remus (Mooney)**_

_**I solemnly swear I am up to no good.**_

_**Well I am righting from Hogwarts, it is as amazing as how you and Sirius described it in all of your stories. I have made some friends and Harry knows that I am his sister, and knows the story behind everything. Dumbledore and I told him last night. I was wondering if you would like to come to Hogwarts next Saturday which is September 9. Harry and I and our other friends would like to show you. I think you will like to see it again. So please send a letter back to me and I hope you can come. We'll explain everything when you get here. I have wrote Sirius and asked him to come also. Hope you can make it.**_

_**Mischief Managed**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Gina (Manie)**_

_**& the other Marauders**_

_**Harry Potter (Bonns) Hermione Granger (Banglash) Ginny Weasley (Worgale) Ron Weasley (Polas)**_

_**P.S. can you guess what it is?**_

I sealed that letter and then Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron and I walked out of the room and went to find Hedwig and Lils to send the letter with. We found Hedwig first and I tied the letter to Sirius to her leg and then she flew off. Finally we found Lils and I tied the letter to Remus on her leg. She then flew off. Finally Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I walked down to the Great Hall for dinner. We had spend a whole day finding a room for our group, naming our group, thinking up individual names and reading old letters and books that our parents had wrote and left to us. It was a pretty good day. Although I did get a bit emotional a few times and I admit I did cry while reading the letter that our father had put in the back of the prank book and the letter that he had put on the table. It was good though to find this stuff out about our parents that we didn't know, and probably would never have known about them. It was hard basically hearing the dead talking with those letters, and to think when they wrote them they had no problems, and didn't know their lives were going to end in a short while.

* * *

We arrived at the Great Hall and the 5 of us sat down at the Gryffindor table and grabbed some dinner. After dinner we returned to the common room. Harry and Ron started to play Exploding Snap and Ginny and I watched them. Hermione went up the girl's staircase saying she had some reading to do and then she was going to bed. Ron couldn't believe that she had reading to do even before we had our first classes.

I was getting pretty excited to start to properly learn magic, but I was also a bit nervous. I wanted to do well. After Harry and Ron finished their game of Exploding Snap they started to get up, but Harry sat back down again and said "Gina, would you like to work on learning how to play Quidditch?"

"Sure" I answered. "Sirius taught me the rules, but I never really got a change to practice the things on a broom. I can fly, and pretty well, but it was only just Sirius and I and it was sort of hard to play Quidditch in the middle of London in a small backyard with no empty fields around that were surrounded by trees. Sure I would love to learn some more things. When can we start?"

"Well we can go out after breakfast tomorrow. I'll ask Fred and George to come out and help us, they are the beaters on the Gryffindor team you know-"

"The best beaters you mean, right George?"

"Right Fred. We are the best beaters this Gryffindor has ever seen. Wouldn't you agree Harry?'

"Well I wouldn't go that far, but you are pretty good."

"Thank you Harry. See George he actually does complement us."

"So he does. What did you want to ask us Harry?"

"Well I was just asking Gina if she wanted to learn some more things about Quidditch. She knows the rules, but she doesn't really know the playing part of it if you know what I mean?"

"Of course we do Harry, and you want our help right? Fred and I'll meet you out on the pitch at 10:00 sharp, see you then."

Then they walked away.

"Strange aren't they?" I asked Harry

"Well they are twins and they are Weasley's if that's what you mean."

"I heard you Harry. No talking about my family." Yelled Fred from across the common room.

"Okay Fred." Yelled back Harry "so do you have a broom? Well of course you couldn't seeing your only a first year. We'll have you trained up so you will be first choice for the team next year. You can use my Nimbus."

"You have a Nimbus?" I asked

"Sure do, a Nimbus 2000. McGonagoll ordered it for me last year when she appointed me to seeker. Even though I was to young. I was the youngest seeker in a century."

"Wow, cool. Dad played Quidditch, with Sirius didn't he. He was a chaser."

"He sure was. That was the first thing people told me once they heard that I got seeker. They said it runs in my blood."

"Who said that?"

"Oh, it was Hermione, before we became friends."

"Why weren't you friends?"

"Because she was a bossy know-it-all, who wanted to prove that she was better that everyone else.:

"Oh, so why did you become friends then? I guess the question is more how did you become friends?"

"Well we rescued her from a very large Mountain Troll in the bathroom last Halloween, and we have been friends ever since."

"Okay, well night Harry."

"Night Gina."

And Harry and I went up our separate staircases and that is how my 2nd day at Hogwarts ended.

* * *

**_A/N I hope you like this chapter. I am proud of myself that I wrote this much. I hope you like it because it was hard for me to write, not the story itself, but having to write about Lily and James, and how they didn't know they were going to die, etc. If you want to read about those pranks that were in the prank book, I think I am going to write a story about Lily and James and The Marauders during their years at Hogwarts. If you have any ideas. Please say in your reviews. I appreciate the reviews and thanks to the people that sent in names for the group. Thanks again. Sorry it took so long to update, but it was not letting me upload._**


	8. Just an Ordinary Day at Hogwarts

**_Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you like it and I tried to work on my grammar in this chapter but it was hard with the Auto Correct on my computer that corrects when I don't want it to. This is the longest chapter for this story so that's another reason why it took so long. Enjoy and please review even if you hate it, because I need some constructive criticism. Thanks again for those that reviewed. I love opening my email and seeing reviews.

* * *

_**

Gina and I were sharing a dormitory and at 7:30 the next morning I heard a loud bang. I jumped out of bed and since it was Sunday I was planning to sleep in. So I jumped up and started to look around and saw Ginny standing by her bed with her wand out and staring at the door.

"What's happening?" I asked still half asleep.

"Something was outside that door."

"Ginny it's called people, it will be the older girls walking down the stairs from their dormitory."

"No, it wasn't a person."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"Well what if it was just a person, and you woke me up for no reason on a SUNDAY."

"It was not just a person, I swear it was something else."

"Whatever you say Ginny. I'll just go back to sleep and please try not to wake me up again before at least 10:00." I laid back down and I heard a crash outside the door. I jumped up again and grabbed my wand from my beside table and went and stood beside Ginny.

"What do you think it is Gina?"

"I couldn't tell you Ginny."

"Maybe we should go and investigate."

"Sure, sounds like a good idea. Hey Ginny, why are we carrying our wands, we don't really know any magic that would help us."

"You don't know any Ginny. Sirius as been teaching me ever since I could remember. Especially Defensive spells and such. He didn't want anything to happen to me after you know what happened to my parents."

"Okay, so why do I have my wand?"

"I really don't know, reflexes maybe, who knows."

We were walking towards the door and Ginny reached out to open the door. "Ginny, get behind the door and open it. If something bad is out there then, you could get hurt if you can't defend yourself. I'll go out first and when I say it is safe you can come out."

"Okay Gina."

So Ginny opened the door and I walked out and looked around. I saw nothing, but then I looked down into the common room and saw a shadow. "Ginny." I hissed, "Someone is in the common room. You woke me up for this?"

"Okay then come back in and let them be by themselves in the common room, unless you want to go down to breakfast."

"Sure, lets go down to breakfast seeing as I'm already awake, and I will not be able to get back to sleep."

So Ginny and I went back into our dormitory that we also shared with 2 other girls. Their names were Sally Morn and Catalina Rosa, but everyone called her Cat.

We got dressed and then we walked back out of the dormitory and down the stairs. Cat and Sally were still asleep. Nobody was in the common room, but we just about made it to the portrait hole and that's when we heard footsteps behind us. We turned around and I pulled out my wand. I saw someone walking towards us with their wand drawn and the person said "don't move, and I won't hurt you. Move back against the wall and give me your wands."

We didn't give him our wands so he cried "Accio Wands."

Mine and Ginny's wands went flying into his outstretched hand.

"Okay, very good, now where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"You know perfectly what it is you bitch."

"Actually I don't know what it is, so if you would care to explain."

"**_Don't even think about playing stupid with me, it will not work. Answer me or that just might be your last words-"_**

"Accio Wands" yelled somebody.

Ginny and I turned and we saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing on their staircases with their wands pointed at the person standing beside us. The wands flew into their hands and then they all shouted at the same time "**_Petrificus Totallus."_**

The persons legs and arms locked together and they fell backwards, stiff as a board.

"Ginny." yelled Harry, "go and find McGonagoll and tell her someone somehow got into the common room and said threatened you and Gina. Go quick."

Ginny ran out of the common room. Hermione, Ron and Harry walked down the stairs and over to the person. The person had a mask over their face. Hermione bent down and tried to pull the mask off, but it was stuck. "Why can't I get this mask off?" she said.

"Here, let me try." replied Ron. He reached down and tried to grab the mask, but it wouldn't move an inch. "It's stuck Harry. How are we going to find out who the person is?"

"I don't think we need to take the mask off of him to know who it is." said Harry.

"Who is it then, and how do you know who it is?" asked Hermione and Ron at the same time.

"Well who has white hair-?"

"**_Malfoy." _**said Hermione and Ron.

"I think that is who it is." said Harry.

Just as Harry was finishing his sentence the portrait opened and Ginny and McGonagoll ran in. "Whatever happened Potter, Granger, Weasley?" she asked stepping over what we figured out was Malfoy.

"Well." I began to tell the story, "Ginny heard something outside the dormitory door and I heard a bang and I woke up. I saw Ginny standing over her bed with her wand out. I jumped out of bed because the noise scared me and she said there was someone outside the door. I told her it was just another student, but she said it was someone else. I went back to my bed, but as soon as I laid my head on my pillow I heard a crash and jumped out of bed again and Ginny and I went to investigate. We walked out of the dormitory and I said nobody was there, then we saw a shadow and this-" I pointed to Malfoy on the ground, "-jumped out and started screaming at us and telling us that we had to tell him where it was. We had no clue what he was talking about and we told him that, but he said stop playing dumb and tell him where it was or this could be our last words, then he screamed Accio Wands and Ginny's and my wands flew into his hand. Then we heard someone else scream Accio Wands and looked and Hermione, Ron and Harry were standing on the stairs. Then they pointed their wands at him and screamed Petrificus Totallus and he fell to the ground and then Ginny went and got you. So basically that is the whole story."

"Come on you five, we are going to talk to Dumbledore." said McGonagoll and she turned to leave.

"Professor." I said

"What Ms. Potter?"

"In our PJ's?"

"Oh, sure, go change first, but hurry."

We all ran back to our dormitories and just as I was getting to the top of the stairs I turned around and saw McGonagoll point her wand at Malfoy and he stood up, and his mask flew off. She grabbed him by the neck of the robes and started to walk towards the portrait hole. I ran and got into my clothes and then the five of us met McGonagoll and Malfoy down in the common room and we headed to Dumbledore's office. By this time students were starting to wake up and head down to breakfast.

We arrived at Dumbledore's office and McGonagoll told the gargoyle the password and it jumped aside and we all stepped onto the moving staircase and headed up to Dumbledore's office. When we got outside the door McGonagoll knocked and we heard "Come in" the door opened and we walked in.

"Sit down. What brings you seven here at 8:00 on a fine Sunday morning?" asked Dumbledore

"Well," I began and I proceeded to tell the story of what happened.

"So let me get this straight," said Dumbledore, "Mr. Malfoy somehow found his way into your dormitory and threatened you and kept asking you where it was."

"Correct." said Ginny.

"Is that true Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore turning and facing Malfoy

"No, that Mudblood," he pointed at Hermione

"Don't call Hermione a Mudblood." yelled Harry, "She's more of a witch than you'll ever be."

"I'll never be a witch Potter." spat Malfoy, "as I was saying that Mudblood-"

"Mr. Malfoy." cut in Dumbledore, "I would appreciate if you didn't talk that way."

"She went and hexed me and levitated me up to her bloody dormitory and then dressed me up in a mask and black robe and then went and hexed me and then these-" he pointed at Ginny and I, "came down and started to threaten me."

"Is that all?"

"That's basically all Professor."

"Okay Mr. Malfoy, you will have detention for another week after your time that you already have. 50 points from Slytherin and I will be writing to your parents."

"No please don't Professor, I didn't do anything."

"Of Course you didn't. If you didn't do anything why did Hermione Hex you in the first place. She is not the kind of person that goes around and just hexes people for the fun of it now does she?" Dumbledore turned and winked at Hermione.

"I didn't do anything."

"Okay. Professor McGonagoll, would it be fine with you if Mr. Malfoy here served his detentions with you?"

"Of course it would be fine Professor Dumbledore."

"Well that is settled then. Mr. Malfoy you may go know."

Malfoy stood up and walked out of the door.

"Know," said Dumbledore, turning to face the 5 friends, "I assume that you are telling the truth, and that Mr. Malfoy really did threaten you, but if he didn't you will be in a lot of trouble."

I swear Dumbledore winked after that.

"I have no idea how he got into your common room, but I intend to find out. You guys are free to go down to breakfast now."

We all stood up and headed for the door. As the door was closing we heard Dumbledore saying to McGonagoll, "Keep an I on them Minerva will you?"

"Of course Prof-" and the door closed and cut them off.

We headed down to breakfast and nothing else happened. We were eating breakfast and Ron said, "Harry, Gina there's Hedwig and Lils."

Sure enough the 2 owl flew down and sat on the table, knocking over the pumpkin juice in the process. Harry and I grabbed the letters and I read them out loud.

"**_Dear Gina and Fellow Marauders_**

**_First off, nice names, do they mean anything in particular, or are they just names? You know that James', Remus' and my name are related to our animals. I am glad you have made some friends. It makes me happy to know that you have fit into the Wizarding World. I would love to come to Hogwarts next Saturday.. I can't wait to see Harry again. It has been such a long time since I last saw him. I have a feeling that I know what you are going to show me, and I can't wait to see it again. I have sent a letter to Dumbledore also. Can't wait to see you on Saturday. Hope you enjoy your first classes. _**

_**Padfoot"**_

"Okay, he is coming then." I said

"I can't wait to meet him." said Harry

"Nor I." said Hermione

"Neither can I. He sounds so cool" said Ginny and Ron

"So do you want me to read the other letter or not?" asked Harry

"Sure."

"_**Dear Gina**_

**_I'm glad to have heard from you. I would be delighted to come and see the castle again and to see what you are going to show me. I am pretty sure I know what you have to show us. Padfoot and I will apparate up to the gates of Hogwarts and then walk up. How about you meet us at the gates at let's say 9:00. Write back and tell me you got this. Can't wait to see you. _**

_**Mooney"**_

"They sure like the names don't they?" said Hermione

"They do. I haven't heard Sirius call Remus, Remus, it's always Mooney, and vice versa." I replied.

"We need to reply." said Harry.

"Oh yeah, does anybody have a quill?"

"I do." said Hermione and she reached into her book bag and pulled out a quill.

"Why are you carrying that bag around on a Sunday?" asked Ron.

"I have to go to the Library."

"The Library on a Sunday before classes even start." said Harry.

"Yup."

"What work do you have?" asked Ron

Ginny and I are just sitting there laughing.

"For your information Ronald I do have some work to work on and I would appreciate it if you didn't criticize how I work. You should really take some hints and start to work like this, so you don't have to use **_my _**notes when it comes to exam time. God help you if you didn't have my notes for last years exam, you would have been in Gina's and Ginny's year. Just remember that when you are asking why I spend so much time in the library."

Hermione picked up her bag and her toast and walked out of the Great Hall.

"What was all that about?" asked Harry

"She is absolutely crazy that one." replied Ron

Ginny and I just kept laughing.

"You know." said Ginny, "you really shouldn't be so hard on her and you really shouldn't criticize how she works if she gives you her notes. She should be criticizing how you work."

Ginny and I stood up and walked out of the Great Hall and went to the library to meet up with Hermione.

"Girls." said Ron, turning to face Harry

"What's the matter with them?" asked Harry

"Some sort of pact that all girls have to stick together, I don't know."

"Oh, so that's what it is."

Meanwhile in the library Hermione was reading Hogwarts a History.

"What are you reading Hermione?" asked Ginny

"Hogwarts a History." replied Hermione

"Why?"

"Oh, just because."

"What are you looking for?" I asked Hermione

"Nothing really, just bored."

"So this isn't for homework or anything?"

"No."

"Why did you say you had work to do?"

"Well I do have work to do, just not homework. Isn't reading work?"

"I guess so."

"And I knew Ron and Harry would never let me go to the library if they didn't think they would benefit from what I was doing.'

"So that's the reason."

"Sure is."

"You sure did outsmart them."

"Thank you Gina."

Hermione turned back to her book and Ginny and I went and grabbed a book and started to read. I had a book on elementary charms. After I got fed up of reading I asked Hermione for a piece of parchment and a quill and I wrote back to Sirius.

_**Dear Sirius **_

I wrote

_**Thanks for the letter. We will meet you and Remus on Saturday at 9:00 at the gates to Hogwarts. About the names nobody in the group knew when we made up the names that your names actually meant something, like Padfoot is because the pads on a dog, and Mooney because he is a werewolf and the moon is a big thing for him and Prongs, because he was a stag. When we made up the names we just thought of names that were out of the ordinary and made absolutely no sense whatsoever. Can't wait to see you. We are having fun and the Marauder's Map and Invisibility Cloak come in handy. Thanks for passing them on, and for losing the map so Filch could find it and so the Weasley twins could steal it and give it to Harry. I'll be waiting to see a black dog bounding up to the gates on Saturday with Remus. Talk to you later.**_

_**Gina **_

I then grabbed another piece of parchment and started to write to Remus.

_**Dear Remus**_

_**9:00 on Saturday is fine. We will see you at the gate. Can't wait to see you.**_

_**Gina**_

I sealed the letters and put them in the pocket of my cloak. Then I went and grabbed another book and started to read that one. After reading for about 20 minutes I heard a tapping and looked up at the window and saw Lils and Hedwig at the window. I ran over and opened the window. Lils had a letter tied to her leg and I pulled it off and opened it and read it. It was short, only one sentence.

_**Gina, please come down and have tea with me 3:00. Bring your friends. Hagrid**_

I turned the piece of parchment over and wrote **_Sure_**

I tied the note back to Lils leg. She flew off and then I turned to Hedwig. "Having fun with your sister Hedwig? Oh, I have a special job for you Hedwig, are you up for it?'

The owl hooted and then I tied the two letters to Hedwig's legs. "Now one letter goes to Sirius and the other goes to Remus. Can you manage that?"

The owl hooted again and then she flew out the window.

I went and sat back down at the table and Ginny looked up from her book about Transfiguration. "What was that all about." she asked.

"Oh, Hagrid sent me a note asking if I wanted to go and have tea with him, and I sent Hedwig off with the reply's to Sirius and Remus. Do you guys want to come and have tea with Hagrid and I?"

"Sure, I have heard a lot about him, but never really met him."

"Don't eat his stone cakes." Muttered Hermione from behind her book

"Wow, it takes while it's reading, how did you get it to do that Ginny, Gina?" asked a voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw Harry and Ron standing behind me.

"I talk when I'm reading Ronald."

"No you don't Mione."

"Yes I do, I just don't talk to you."

"That was good Mione." said Harry who was laughing.

Ron didn't know what had hit him.

Harry turned to him and then said "Hermione is there a particular reason why you don't talk to Ron while you are reading?"

"Many, it would take way to long to name them off so I'll just say that because he is an idiot."

With that Ron turned and walked out of the library. Harry was still laughing. "I'm glad Hermione that I am on your good side."

"Well you won't be if you keep bugging me much longer."

That wiped the smile of Harry's face and he turned and followed Ron.

"Good job Hermione, I'm glad somebody around here can stand up to my brother." said Ginny.

"It's not that hard Ginny, you should try it one time, ignoring them works wonders, and zoning out is even better."

"I'll try it one time. Thanks."

"No problem."

Hermione turned and went back to her book. Ginny and I got up and walked to the other end of the library and went behind a bookshelf.

"Is it just me or was she flirting with Ron?" asked Ginny

"Oh, she was flirting, but never tell her that, or she will bite your head of."

"I learned that this summer and what I didn't learn over the summer I learned right now, watching her freak out or should I say flirt with Ron."

Ginny and I went back and sat down and read until Hermione closed her book and said, "I'm getting hungry, let's go drop our stuff of in the dormitory and then head down for lunch."

Ginny and I agreed and we headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron were sitting at a table playing wizard chess. Ginny and I stopped to talk to them, but Hermione just kept on walking. We went up and dumped our stuff and then the five of us went and headed for lunch.

Hermione was still not talking to Ron. Harry leaned over and whispered, "Ron and Hermione at least 2 times a year go on this long I'm not talking to you think because you did something stupid, etc. etc. It does get annoying when you have to go back and forth and talk to the other person for them."

Harry turned back to his Chicken Salad sandwich and I went back to my Tuna sandwich.

We finished our lunch and then Ginny said, "Why don't we go out and go for a walk around the lake?"

"Sounds good." said everyone

"Oh, Hagrid asked me to come for tea and he invited you guys also. Do you want to come?"

"Sure Ginny." said Harry

"Don't eat his stone cakes." said Ron

"Don't worry, I won't I was already warned."

"Good."

We got up and walked out to the lake.

It was a nice day and the temperature was pretty warm for September in Scotland.

We walked around the lake and then at 3:00 we went and Harry knocked on Hagrid's door. Ron and Hermione were still not talking.

Hagrid answered the door and gathered us all into a large hug, then he pulled us into his hut and poured us tea.

"How's everyone doing?" He asked

"Fine." We all replied.

We talked for awhile and Hagrid pulled out his stone cakes but we all said we were still full from lunch.

At 5:00 Hagrid stood up and said, "we should be getting up to the castle for dinner."

We all stood up and headed out the door.

We got up to the castle and headed into the Great Hall. Hagrid went and sat at the teacher's table, and we sat down next to Fred and George at the Gryffindor table.

We ate dinner and then headed up to the dormitories and sat down in the comfy seats next to the fire. We just sat down and I heard a tapping on the window. I went over and let Hedwig in. I grabbed the notes from her legs and ripped them open.

_**Dear Gina **_

The first one said

**_See you on Saturday, and I want to play a prank on Saturday, just one more thing that makes it like old times. I could use yours and Harry's help, and your friends help also if they would like to. Oh, and don't tell Remus, he will try to stop us._**

_**Sirius**_

The other letter said

_**See you on Saturday Gina.**_

_**Remus**_

I ran back to my seat and said, "You guys." in a whisper, "When Sirius comes he wants to do a prank."

"Sweet." said Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Cool." said Ginny

"That probably isn't a good idea. Dumbledore is letting him into the school as a guest." said Hermione

"Come on Hermione, it's all fun." said Ron

"You do talk." said Hermione

"I guess so." replied Ron

"Don't start to fight again please." said Ginny.

Hermione and Ron were silent.

"So are we going to help him with this prank or not?" I asked

"Of course." said everyone except Hermione who picked up her books and walked away.

"Well let's talk about this in the morning." said Harry through a yawn.

"Sure thing." said Ginny

We all gathered up our stuff and headed for bed.

"Night Ginny." I said

"Night Gina." replied Ginny

And we went to bed.

* * *

_**A/N I hope you liked it. The next chapter is going to be the groups first day of classes. Sorry it took me so long to update. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner. Bye for know.**_


	9. Problems in the Dungeon

I woke up early the next morning. It was my first day of classes at Hogwarts. I looked over at my clock and saw that it read 6:12. I rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, but I was to nervous, and excited to go back to sleep. I laid in bed until Ginny woke up at 7:00 and then I rolled out of bed and got dressed into my Hogwarts uniform which was a gray skirt, gray sweater over a white blouse. Gray knee socks, black shoes and a tie that was the Gryffindor colours. I put on my black cloak over all of that. As soon as Ginny was dressed we headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast and to get our timetables.

Ginny and I sat down at the Gryffindor table and Hermione sat down beside me and Ron and Harry sat down on the opposite side of us. Hermione and Ron were talking again. Amazing what a nights sleep can accomplish. Professor McGonagoll walked down beside the Gryffindor table handing out everyone's timetables. I looked at mine and then folded it and put it in my book bag.

"We have Transfiguration with McGonagoll and then Charms. After lunch we have Double Potions. Rats what a terrible first day." said Ron

"No kidding." said Harry, "What do you have Gina?"

"I have Double Potions, then after lunch I have flying lessons and Astronomy."

"Well at least you have flying. Can you imagine they both give us Double Potions? That is just plain cruel."

"Here, here." yelled Ron while tapping on his goblet with a fork.

"Oh Ron." said Ginny.

"What Gins?" said Ron

"Don't call me Gins."

"And why not Gins?"

"Because Ronald, I don't like that name."

Ron went silent.

"Oh she got you there mate." said Harry who was laughing.

Hermione got up and said, "We better get to class or McGonagoll will have our heads."

"You know mate." said Ron turning to Harry, "Everything we did last year and she is still worried about being late for class."

"I know." replied Harry

"Ronald, you know before you start talking about me you should wait until I'm at least out of earshot. Just a hint." said Hermione.

Ron and Harry both went quiet and then Hermione turned to Ginny and I and said, "Good luck with your classes and don't let Snape bother you to much."

"Okay." I replied.

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall. Ron and Harry kept eating and then Ginny and I got up and headed down to the dungeons for Double Potions.

"What a great way to start off the year." said Ginny

"I know. Why do they have to torture us so much. Potions is bad enough, but Double Potions. Like come on-" I said

"Ah, another Potter." said a cold voice from behind me.

I turned around and came face to face with Snape.

"What do you want Snape." I said

"Oh, just like your father and godfather are we. You will one day come to a sticky end just like them. Mark my word."

"Don't talk about my father and Sirius that way Snivelus."

"Oh, exactly like them. You know that could cost you 15 points from Gryffindor."

"What exactly did I do that would cause you to take 15 points from Gryffindor?"

"Oh, just the fact that you are you and you are the daughter of James Potter and that Mudblood."

"Don't call my mother a Mudblood. She was better than you and you know it. She was top of her year and she fought against Voldermort himself. What were you the greasy slime ball that nobody liked and had to join Voldermort because nobody liked you. You probably have never seen him in person. You would never be able to even fight him-" I said

"Silence." He roared, "That will cost you a weeks worth of detention stating tonight. My office 7:00 sharp."

"What." I screamed

"Two weeks Ms. Potter."

"That is not fair."

"You talking about not fair Potter. You have no clue what not fair is. So don't complain. Know I suggest everyone gets in and set up or it will be detention for everyone."

Everyone grabbed their stuff and hurried into the classroom. Ginny and I grabbed seats at the very back of the room.

Snape walked in and slammed the dungeon door close. "I will teach you to bottle fame and brew glory. But I don't expect most of you to get the art of potion making."

Ginny leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "He says that exact speech to every first year class on their first day of classes."

"Ms. Weasley do you have something to say, because I'm sure that everyone would like to hear it?" cut in Snape

"No Professor." said Ginny, her face going the colour of her hair.

"I didn't think so."

"Actually she did Professor." I said

Snape turned to me, "And what would that me Potter?"

I stopped for a minute debating what to say, then I turned to Snape and said, "She was just asking me if I had my dragon skin gloves with me."

"Oh really, Potter. Another 15 points from Gryffindor. At this rate with you and your brother both here Gryffindor is going to have no points left very soon. You will also right now go and talk to Dumbledore."

"But Professor, what did I do?"

"You were talking in my class, you were disrespectful to me and you flat out lied to me. Now go and explain all of that to Dumbledore."

"Professor what will he do to me, I stood up for myself and defended my parents against you. If I were you I wouldn't be sending me to Dumbledore seeing as you called my mom a Mudblood as well everything you just said to me. You are as guilty as I am."

Snape went silent and then he said, "Ms. Potter another 15 points from Gryffindor and you will have another week of detentions with me. So 3 weeks. Now everyone start on this potion. You have 1 hour and 15 minutes to brew it, seeing that Ms. Potter over here just lost you 15 minutes of time. This potion will take 45 minutes to mature so you do the math and you will realize that you don't have much time. You may begin." Snape flicked his wand and the instructions went up on the board.

"Well we better get started then." said Ginny who got up and started to grab the ingredients.

Everything went fine for the next hour. Ginny and I made our potions and then we set them to mature and we started to clean up. Finally at the end of class Snape made us put a sample of our potion in a vile, cork it and put it on his desk.

Once the class ended all the Gryffindors got out of there as fast as they could, but the Slytherins hung around. Once we got back up into the entrance all Ginny spotted Hermione, Harry and Ron. We walked over to them and Hermione said, "How was Snape?"

"Well." I said, "Everything went fine except he called my mom a Mudblood and I defended my parents. So he took 15 points from Gryffindor and gave me a weeks worth of detentions, then I told him that they were better than him and he was always the greasy slime ball that never fit in and he had to join Voldermort to fit in and he probably never even saw Voldermort and my parents fought against him. So he took another 15 points from Gryffindor and I got another week of detentions. So we headed into the class and he started talking about how he could teach us to bottle fame and brew glory, but how most of us would not get the art of potion making. Ginny whispered in my ear that he gave everyone that speech on their first day of potions. He caught us talking and I said that Ginny just asked me if I had my dragon skin gloves with me. He didn't believe me and sent me up to Dumbledore's office-"

"He didn't." gasped Hermione

"Yup, he sure did. Then I told him that if I were him I wouldn't be sending me to talk to Dumbledore seeing as he was as guilty as I was. Then he dropped me going to talk to Dumbledore, but he gave me another week of detentions, so now I have 3 weeks of detentions with him and he took 15 more points away from Gryffindor and then assigned us this really hard sleeping potion."

"He gave you a sleeping potion on your first day?" asked Hermione

"Yes."

"Did you get it to go lime green?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that is amazing that you got the potion right on your first attempt at making that potion, and any potion for that matter. Good job. You must me some potion maker."

"Hermione, that's not the point."

"What is the point then Harry?"

"Well…."

"We should go and tell Dumbledore what he did." said Ron

"Good idea." replied Harry

The five of us headed towards Dumbledore's office. They got to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office and Harry said the password, but the gargoyle didn't spring to life and move aside.

"He must have changed the password." said Hermione

"Yeah he must have." agreed Harry

"Who must have what Harry." said a voice from behind them. Everyone turned quickly and saw Dumbledore standing right behind him.

"Oh, we just wanted to talk to you Professor." said Hermione

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Dumbledore

"Well can we talk to you in your office?" replied Harry

"Of course." answered Dumbledore. He turned and faced the stone gargoyle and said, "Peppermint Creams"

The gargoyle jumped aside and everybody stepped onto the moving staircase. The arrived in Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore conjured 5 overstuffed armchairs. The 5 friends sat down and Dumbledore sat down behind his large desk and put his hands on his desk. "So what can I do for The Marauders."

"Well." started Hermione and she started to tell Dumbledore what happened. I filled in where she didn't know what happened. So we finally got the whole story out and then Dumbledore said, "I can't really do anything about the points, I will talk to Professor Snape and see what we can do about the detentions, and I will talk to him about calling a person a Mudblood. Especially Lily Evans or should I say Potter. She was a better which than most pure bloods. So, is there anything else?"

"No Professor, thanks." I said

"Anytime Gina."

We left Dumbledore's office and headed back down to lunch. The rest of the day went by pretty fast and nothing much happened, except I was the best at flying, in our flying class, and Ginny was second best. Charms went pretty well also with all the spells coming easily to me. We worked on levitating feathers. I got it first try. Flitwick told me I was like my mom. He said she was a great student and excelled at Charms, but she was also good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. So I ended my first day of classes at Hogwarts with minus 45 points and 3 weeks of detention. Boy, my dad and Sirius would and will be proud.

**_A/N I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. IT IS SORT OF AN IN BETWEEN CHAPTER, SO IF YOU DIDN'T, JUST KEEP WAITING AND THE STORY WILL GET BETTER. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	10. The Greatest Pranksters of the Age

The rest of the week past quiet quickly. Saturday came and I woke up at 7:15. I got up and started moving around, and getting dressed. I woke up Ginny and then Cat and Sally woke up. The 4 of us headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. We split though in the Entrance Hall when Harry, Ron and Hermione ran up to us. Harry was holding the Marauder's Map and had the invisibility cloak tucked away in his bag. We headed into the Great Hall for breakfast and at quarter to nine we left the castle and walked across the grounds to the gates. We arrived at the gates at 8:54. Because we were early we just sat down on the grass and waited for Sirius and Remus to arrive. At exactly nine o'clock we heard a pop and we all turned and saw Remus and Sirius standing just outside of the gates. I ran to Sirius and gave him a hug and he hugged me back and said, "I'm glad to see you Manie."

"You to Padfoot," I replied, and then I turned to Remus and said, "Alright Mooney?"

"I'm fine Gina, or should I say Manie," replied Remus

Sirius then turned to Harry and said, "Now, you have to be Harry,"

"Hello Sirius," replied Harry

"Well are you going to give your old godfather a hug or not?" asked Sirius

"Sure Padfoot," Harry went and gave Sirius a hug

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were standing back, not quiet sure what to make of this situation.

"Is it really them?" said a voice

"I believe it is," replied a different voice

"It's Sirius Black and Remus Lupin,"

We turned and saw Fred and George across the grounds towards us.

"It, really is them George,"

"I can't believe it Fred, I am finally meeting the greatest pranksters of this century, no this millennium,"

"Ah thanks guys," replied Sirius, "But who are you?"

"Fred and George Weasley Mr. Black, official pranksters of Hogwarts, for this decade," said Fred sticking out his hand for Sirius to shake.

Sirius took his hand and shook it. "I'm glad to meet you,"

"Fred, George do you really have to do this?" said Ginny

"You know what Gins, we do," replied Fred

"So if you are the official pranksters do you want to help us do a prank? I haven't done a prank at Hogwarts since my last day here in '78?" asked Sirius

"Of course we do, but on one condition, our partner in crime Lee Jordan helps," replied George

"The more the merrier," said Sirius

"Padfoot, you aren't really going to do a prank. After all we are guests at the school," said Remus

"You know what Mooney, sure we are guests. We were guests here when we were students also, but did that stop us then?"

"It never stopped you,"

"Exactly, so are you going to help or not?"

"I still don't think it is a good idea,"

"I'm going to have to start calling you Evans if you don't help. Beside we need your brains,"

"Fine, if it means I don't get called Evans then, I'll help,"

"Very good Mooney. So Harry, Gina are you going to show me this thing that you wanted to show me?"

"Sure Padfoot," I replied

Our group of nine headed up to the school and walked into the Entrance Hall.

"Harry," said Sirius

"Yes Sirius,"

"If we have time, do you think we could do a bit of flying?"

"Sure, I told Gina I would help her a bit with her flying. Hopefully next year she can get onto the Gryffindor team,"

"That would be excellent Bonns," replied Sirius and he winked at Harry. "So are you going to show us this thing or not?'

"Sure, it's this way," I said and led everyone up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" asked Fred and George at the same time.

"Oh, you'll see," replied Ron

We got headed towards the Charms department. The whole time Sirius and Remus were saying how much the school looked the same. "I can't believe it. It looks exactly like it did when we left in '78," said Sirius

"It does Padfoot. Hey look over there," said Remus pointing at a broom closet. "Remember when we locked Lily in there with James?"

"That was hilarious man. Remember that you could hear Evans screaming at James from 4 corridors away? I can't believe they finally got together. It is actually a miracle that they got together,"

"It really is,"

"Ah Sirius, here it is," I told Sirius, pointing at the whole in the wall.

Sirius walked up to it and slowly slid his finger into the hole and the door appeared.

"Everything has changed Mooney," said Sirius

"Yes Padfoot, everything has changed," replied Remus sadly.

"What do you mean Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin? You just said that the castle was exactly the same as you left it." asked Hermione

"Please Hermione call us Sirius and Remus or Padfoot and Mooney," said Remus. "What we mean is, the last time we were here there were 4 of us. 4 best friends with worry in the world. Nobody knew that in 3 years James and Lily would be dead and Peter Pettigrew would be put in Azkaban for telling Voldermort where they were. What we mean by everything has changed is that nobody is the same as we were. Life isn't the same. Sure the castle and grounds are exactly as they were, but we are not the people we were when we left here. We were carefree teenagers. That's what we were,"

Remus was talking very quietly and Sirius looked like he was actually going to start crying.

Sirius turned the doorknob and the door opened and the nine of us walked into the room...

_**I know it is extremely short, but you will just have to review to get the next part of the day and to see what the prank is and how the Quidditch goes. Hope you liked it. **_


	11. So Here's What we are going to do

Sirius turned the doorknob and the door opened and the nine of us walked into the room.

"Wow Padfoot, it's the same as it was when we left it," said Remus

"Exactly Mooney," replied Sirius

"Remember how we used to all sit around that booth and plan our next prank?'

"I do. Remember how Prongs used to lay on that couch and hug that pillow when ever Evans turned him down?"

"So much has changed,"

"Yes it sure has,"

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and I sat down on the couches and on the cushions, Sirius and Remus just stood in the doorway looking around and remembering their seven years at Hogwarts. Finally they came to their senses and conjured 2 more overstuffed armchairs and sat down.

"Okay so if we want to get this prank done by dinner, we better hurry. We need to do this prank at dinner. Dinner is when the most people will be in one area," started Sirius

"Wow these guys are professionals," whispered Fred to George

"Sure seems like it," George whispered back

"Okay so the prank we are going to do is the one we did as our year end prank and goodbye to the Marauders at the end of Seventh Year, except we are going to add a bit more to it. We did it at the leaving feast. The teachers never forgave us I don't think, did they Mooney?"

"No they never did Padfoot,"

"We did it at the end of the year because we knew we would get a ton of detentions and we knew they couldn't give us detention when we only had one night left at school, and they couldn't take points away because they had already awarded the house cup."

"So what do we need to do?" asked George

"Well I'm going to explain the prank to you and tell you what spells you will need. They may be a bit advanced for a fourth, second and first years, but Mooney and I will help you, won't we Mooney?"

"Whatever you say Padfoot,"

"So hears what we are going to do, I'm going to split everyone into 2 groups. I'll be in charge of one group and Mooney here will be in charge of the other group. One group will do the spells for one part of the prank and the other group will do the other part. Okay?"

"Sounds good," everyone said

"Who's in which group then?" asked Ron

"Okay," started Sirius, "I'll take Gina, Hermione and Fred, Mooney you take Ginny, Ron, George and Harry. So hear is what we are going to do…"

Everyone leaned in and Sirius started to explain the prank.

"What if we get detention for this?" asked Hermione who was starting to sound nervous

"Hermione, if you want to be a Marauder that means you have to be okay with getting detention. If you don't want to do this, you can leave now, just don't tell anyone what we are doing, and don't expect to ever be able to come into this room ever again, because it only opens to a true Marauder," said Sirius

"Fine I'll stay,"

"That a girl,"

"So what we are going to do is Mooney and his group is going to…and my group and I are going to….so does everyone understand what they have to do?"

"Yes Padfoot," everyone said

"Very good, so who wants to go and play some Quidditch?" asked Sirius

"We do," said Fred and George raising their hands

"I'm in," added Harry

"I guess I will," said Ron

"Count me in," said Ginny

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I said

"Hermione are you going to play?" asked Sirius

"No thanks Sirius, I'm not a good flyer," replied Hermione

"Ah come on Hermione," said Sirius

"Hermione you can sit with me and watch, I'm not one for Quidditch or flying either," said Remus

"Okay thanks Remus,"

"No problem Hermione,"

"So does everyone have brooms?" asked Sirius

"Ginny and I don't because we are only first years and Ron doesn't have one with him either," I told Sirius

"Well I think we can take care of that," Sirius said and him and Remus pulled out their wands and conjured 3 broomsticks.

"Thanks Sirius, Remus," we said and we walked out to the Quidditch pitch.

"But Sirius where is your broom?" asked Harry

"Oh, just a second," he pulled out his wand again and said, "Accio Broomstick," we waited for a while and then I looked up and saw Sirius' broomstick flying towards us.

Sirius grabbed the broom and we walked out onto the Quidditch Pitch.

We mounted our broom and kicked off. We all flew a couple of warm up laps around the Quidditch Pitch and then we landed on the ground.

"Nice flying Gina," said Harry

"Thanks Harry," I replied

"You know you might end up flying better than me,"

"I take that is a complement,"

"Yes it sure is, you are an amazing flyer and the Gryffindor team will be lucky to have you next year,"

"Thanks,"

"So what are the teams going to be Sirius?" asked George

"Well because you to are beaters Fred you come on my team and George you go on Harry's team. Harry and I will be seekers, Gina you go with Harry and be a chaser and Ginny you come with me and play chaser, and Ron you can keep for my team and oh no, we don't have a keeper for Harry's team," Sirius turned towards Remus and Hermione and said, "You guys we need one of you to come and play or Harry is short one player,"

"Sirius I can't brooms just don't like me," said Hermione

Sirius turned to Remus, "come on mate, please for me," Sirius gave him his puppy dog look that he did very well seeing as he in animagus form was a dog.

"Sorry Sirius, I'm the same as Hermione, I can't fly-"

"I will," said someone from behind. Everyone turned and saw Oliver Wood the Gryffindor Team Captain and the Keeper for Gryffindor.

"Okay then, but who are you?" asked Sirius

"Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Keeper. I can't believe I'm finally meeting The Marauders."

"Okay then, can you Keep for Harry's team?"

"Sure can,"

"Okay then, let's begin," said Sirius

Wood walked over to Harry and Harry said, "Wood you can be captain if you like, I'm not that good at telling people what to do and I'd feel bad telling you what to do,"

"That's okay Harry, one day you will be Captain, I'm 100 percent sure that you will be,"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously,"

"So are we going to begin," yelled Sirius

"Yeah, Yeah,"

Remus walked onto the pitch and said, "Captains, shake hands,"

Sirius and Harry shook hands and then went and lined up with their teams. Remus through the bludgers up and then the quaffle and then finally he let the golden snitch go.

The game went for about and hour and a half, finally the score was 60-60. Then Harry saw the snitch and started to fly towards it. Sirius couldn't keep up and Harry caught the snitch.

"Harry's team wins," yelled Remus

Gina, Fred, Wood and Harry flew to the ground and high fived each other. Hermione and Remus ran down onto the pitch.

Sirius walked over to Harry and slapped him on the back, "You know Harry, you are so much like your dad, and you fly and play Quidditch exactly like him. And Gina over here is going to be giving you a run for your money at being the best Quidditch player. Hell, she might even beat James, but what can you expect having James Potter as her father and being raised be me,"

Remus walked up to him and punched him in the arm.

"Ow that hurt,"

"So let's head back up to the castle for lunch," said Remus

"Good idea," said Sirius, "I'm starved,"

"Your always starved Padfoot my man,"

"No I'm not,"

"Whatever you say,"

"Okay then, I say that I'm not,"

Everyone gathered their stuff and headed back to the castle to have lunch.

_**Hope you like it, I know it is short, but I wanted to get something posted.**_


	12. A Marauder Style Tour

_**A/N I KNOW IT IS SHORT, BUT I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO WRITE AND YOU COULD WAIT A WEEK FOR A LONG CHAPTER OR GET A NEW SHORTER CHAPTER EVERY FEW DAYS. **_

Everyone walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

"Hey Fred, George didn't you have a friend that wanted to help us?" asked Sirius

"Oh, Lee," answered George

"He's in the Hospital Wing," added Fred

"I just found out, he was doing a spell and it-"

"Backfired,"

"Stop ending my sentences Fred."

"Me ending your sentences, I thought you were ending mine."

"Not me, you."

"No, it was you doing it."

"Fred, George does it really matter?" screamed Ginny

"No, I guess it doesn't, but he was the one ending my sentences," said George sheepishly

"For the love of peat," cried Ginny

Ginny turned away from her twin brothers and turned to Remus, "So Remus, what do you do for a living?"

"Well Ginny," answered Remus, "Right now I am between jobs and I'm trying to find another job."

"What was your last job?" asked Ginny

"Oh, well it wasn't really a job I was doing, it was more like training. Oh hey Harry do you want to see some pictures I brought for you to look at?"

Ginny could tell that Remus didn't want to talk about his job so she just left it.

"Sure Remus, what are the pictures of?" asked Harry

"Well let me see," said Remus and he started flipping through the pictures, "There is one of you as a newborn baby. One of your parents wedding, another of your parents and the Marauders when they graduated from Hogwarts. As well as a picture of you and Gina when she was a newborn, do you want me to go on and list what the pictures are about or do you just want to look?"

"I'll just look, thanks Remus."

Harry grabbed the pictures and started to look through them. I had already seen those pictures many times, but I went and stood behind Harry and looked at them again while he flipped through them. Ginny leaned over his right shoulder and looked and Hermione and Ron leaned over his left shoulder. Once Harry had seen the pictures he passed them onto Fred and George who laughed at every baby picture of Harry.

"Ahhhhh, you looked so cute Harry," cooed Hermione and Ginny

Harry started to blush and passed the picture to Fred who started to laugh hysterically. The picture was of Harry sitting on the back of a big black dog when he was only about 8 months old. My mom was standing behind him holding him so he didn't fall and my dad had his arms wrapped around her waist. The dog was staring at the camera and just grinning. The pictures was moving and my parents were laughing and Harry was starting to bounce on the dogs back and the dog started to grin even more.

"Ah, what a cute dog Padfoot," I said to Sirius

"Yes he sure is isn't he?" replied Sirius

I just started to laugh.

Harry finished flipping through the pictures and then he stood up and said, "So Remus, Sirius do you want the tour around the school?"

"Sure," answered Remus

"Sounds good to me," added Sirius, "But I have an idea, you give us the normal tour of the school and Remus and I'll give you the Marauder tour. For our tour you will need the invisibility cloak. Okay?"

"Sound good to me," replied Harry and I at the same time

"Okay so let's get going," said Harry

"Sirius, Remus how will we all fit under the cloak, Harry, Ron and I barely fit under it?" asked Hermione

"Oh, just a little trick that we used as Marauders and you will need in the next few years. We, well I mean Remus will show you how to do it. I was never that good at it or James, but Lily taught it to Remus and he instantly got the hang of it," said Sirius

"But I thought you said James was top of his year with Lily," said Ron

"Well what I meant to say was he could have been top of his year with how smart he was, but he never spent much time, like me on school work. Remus was the one that had the good grades. James and I new every spell that it took to be a Marauder and we would spend hours learning spells that we need for pranks, but we never would sit and open a book. James and I were smart enough to be top of our year, but we left that job to Lily and Remus," said Sirius

"Oh, okay," said Ron

"So when are we going to start this tour?" asked Fred and George

"Well why not now, so Harry are you going to show us around?" asked Remus

"Let's get going then," replied Harry

We walked out of the Great Hall and Harry started the tour with Hermione and Ron cutting in sometimes and saying some stuff about some places in particular.

The tour of the school took us about 45 minutes and then we stopped at Marauder's Headquarters and stepped inside. Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and handed it to Remus.

"Oh, this is what I've been waiting for since I got to Hogwarts," said Fred who was really excited

"What?" asked Sirius

"A tour of the school Marauders style," said Fred

"Well that's what you are going to get," replied Remus

Remus pulled out his wand and said, "Gina, Ginny and Hermione could you come over hear please."

Hermione, Ginny and I walked over to Remus.

"What Remus?" I asked

"I'm just going to show you the charm for enlarging the cloak okay? I'm telling it to you because I know Hermione is top of her year and will be able to master it most likely immediately like myself and Ginny is really good at charms, and Gina is like her mother and probably won't have to even think to do this charm," said Remus, "So all you do is flick your wand and advansido. Do you have that?"

"Yes," we all replied

"Okay then, when you want to get it back to its normal size you just flick your wand again and say desendza, okay?"

"Got it," we all said

Remus flicked his wand and said advansido and the cloak enlarged. Everyone crowded around and Remus through the cloak over us, and we headed out the door.

"Let's start at the bottom and work up," said Sirius

The Marauders tour took several hours because at every stop Remus and Sirius had to either tell a story of what happened in that place or what that place was capable of doing. Finally we finished the tour and we headed back to Gryffindor Tour. Fred said the password and we walked in, but not before the Fat Lady started screaming at us about how if we keep coming and waking her up she would not let us into the common room. Just as we were about to go through the portrait hole Sirius and Remus threw off the cloak and the Fat Lady squealed, yes she squealed and started saying, "I never meant it, I'm sorry."

"You better not have meant it," said Sirius

"These kids are just like you, sneaking in at all hours of the night, under that cloak of yours-," said the Fat Lady but Remus cut her off.

"Will you just shut up," said Remus

"What did you just say to me?" said the Fat Lady

"He told you to shut up and I'm seconding the motion," said Sirius

"You wouldn't dare," said the Fat Lady

"Oh, you wouldn't believe what we would do for Gina and Harry," said Sirius and Remus at the same time, "I'll give you a hint, if you don't want to be shredded into pieces you might stop bothering Harry and Gina and their friends because we will come and help them, and it may not be pretty for you," said Sirius

Sirius turned and walked into the common room.

"Good job, Remus, Sirius," cheered everyone

"Does she bug you as much as she bugged us?" asked Remus

"Yes, and probably more," replied Hermione

"Well, I don't think she will be bugging you for a while," said Sirius

"Thanks again," I said

"No problem. What's the point of having power if you can't use it?" said Sirius

"Sirius," said Remus in a warning tone.

"Fine Moony my man," said Ron

It was 4:20 and dinner was at 5:00 so we just sat around in the common room listening Remus and Sirius saying how nothing in the castle had changed, especially the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George showed Sirius and Remus their dormitories and it just so happens that the dormitory that Harry and Ron have is the dormitory that The Marauders had when they were at Hogwarts. They sat down and then Sirius stood up and said, "Harry can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Sirius," answered Harry

They walked over to the deserted end of the common room and Sirius started to talk to Harry. I had a feeling I knew what he was telling him. It was an old Marauder trick that allowed them to get past the stairs to the girls dormitories that turned into a slide when any guy went up it. They Marauders found the passageway in their 6th year. The passageway was guarded by a tapestry that had the Hogwart's Crest on it. You had to pull the tapestry aside and there was a picture on the wall of a forest scene. You had to find the hidden bunny, and tickle the bunny and the door would appear. You would run through the chamber and come to four doors with each house's crest on each. You would say your password to your door-the password was the password that opened your normal entrance to your common room-and you could get into another chamber and in this chamber was seven doors that led to each years dormitory. You would find the right door and open it. Go up the stairs and down some corridors and walk through the wall at the end of the corridor and end up in the girls dormitory.

At five to five we headed down to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

**_A/N I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE PRANK._**


	13. Minny is Back

At five to five we headed down to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner. Sirius, Hermione, Fred and I sat on one side of the table and Remus, Ginny, George, Harry and Ron sat on the other side of the table. These were our groups for doing the prank. The group I was in was doing the first part of the prank and Remus' group was doing the second part of the prank.

The food appeared on our plates and we started to eat. Once everyone was sitting and eating Sirius said, "Now."

Sirius, Hermione, Fred and I stuck our wands under the table and put them together and we all said together, "Winsno adversant."

The ceiling of the great hall which was clear started to quickly cloud over and it started to snow in the Great Hall.

"Quick, before McGonagoll gets over here," said Sirius

Remus, Ginny, George, Harry and Ron pulled out their wands and said, "Swisiaso."

There was a pop and everyone that was jumping around trying to catch snow flakes looked up at the Head Table. Sitting in Dumbledore's spot was McGonagoll, and in McGonagoll's spot was Snape, and in Snape's spot was Flitwick.

"Ahhhhhhhh," screamed Snape who was sitting in McGonagoll's spot, "BLACK," Snape screamed.

"Sirius was laughing and stood up and pointed his wand at his throat and said, "Sonorus," his voice started to boom through the Great Hall, "Attention everyone," everyone turned to look at Sirius, "Okay so what we have done is switched the bodies of the teachers with the person sitting to the right of them. Hence, Dumbledore looks like McGonagoll, but it is really still Professor Dumbledore. Oh and I hope you like the taste of winter in September. Thank you and have a good night."

Sirius sat down and pointed his wand at his throat again and said, "Quietus."

Everyone that was from a Wizarding Family knew what was going on because every Wizarding family new about The Marauders, even if they didn't go to school with them. The students that were muggle born had no clue what was happening and most of the first years looked scared to see Professor Dumbledore looking like McGonagoll and Professor McGonagoll looking like Professor Snape, etc. Snape who looked like Flitwick was sitting there scowling at Sirius. McGonagoll looking like Snape stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Black, Lupin, I thought you had changed," said McGonagoll slash Snape.

"A Marauder never changes Professor," replied Sirius who couldn't control his laughter seeing that he was talking to McGonagoll who looked like Snape.

"Okay, Black, Lupin, Potter, Potter, Granger, I expected more from you Ms. Granger, and you four Weasley's come with me."

Everyone stood up. Hermione was looking scared but Sirius went and put his arm over her shoulder. We all followed McGonagoll to her office and we all pile in. There was barely enough room for everyone to crowd into the room. We were packed like sardines.

"Okay, I'm really disappointed in you all, especially you Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin," said McGonagoll, "I'm going to take 50 points from Gryffindor-."

"50 bloody points, I never thought you would be that mean Minny, but I guess It's just Snape's personality coming out on you," said Sirius

"Don't ever call me Minny again Black," cried McGonagoll

"No problem Minny, and I believe when we did this prank you didn't take any points away from us, or give us any detention, so why are you doing that to these seven?" asked Sirius

"I didn't give you detention because you did the prank on the last night of your seventh year and there was no time to give you detention before you left Hogwarts forever and it wasn't like I could transfer the detentions over to the next year and I didn't take any points away from you because the house cup had already been awarded," screeched McGonagoll

"Alright Minny, you don't have to get all hyper on us," cooed Sirius

"Stop calling me Minny and get out of my office, now," cried McGonagoll

Sirius stood up and headed towards the door but McGonagoll stopped him by saying, "For gods sakes Black, stop the snowing."

It was still snowing and the snow was starting to build up on the floor and on McGonagoll's desk.

"Sorry no can do Professor," said Sirius

McGonagoll turned to Remus and almost whined, "Can you reverse it Remus?"

"Sorry Professor, I don't know how, the spell will just have to where off," answered Remus

"And how long will it take to where off," asked McGonagoll who was starting to sound scared

"Oh, well when the snow gets so high that you can't even crawl around then it will start to melt-," started Sirius but McGonagoll cut him off

"It will melt, did you say it will melt Black?" screeched McGonagoll

It was pretty funny seeing McGonagoll who looked like Snape screeching and looking scared

"Well yes Minny, I believe I did," replied Sirius

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Minny?"

"Well let me see, everyone you might want to sit down, this could take awhile," said Sirius, who started to count off on his fingers

"It was a rhetorical question Sirius," whispered Hermione

"Oh thanks Hermione," replied Sirius

"Well I better get going, don't want to be late," said Sirius as he headed for the door, "Coming Moony?"

Remus stood up and walked by me and leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Meet in MH, and don't let her get to you to much, don't admit anything and don't really say anything, it usually works, well it did for us."

"Okay, thanks," I replied

Sirius and Remus headed out the door and McGonagoll or should I say Snape, well now I'm getting myself confused turned on us and exploded, "What the hell do you think you are doing, starting a snow storm in the middle of the castle and then switching the teachers, you are going to regret doing this," started McGonagoll

"Professor McGonagoll," I said

"What Ms. Potter," snapped McGonagoll

"Well you say we are going to regret this, but a Marauder never regrets a prank that they do," I said

"I give up, just go back to your dormitories and don't let me see you throwing any snowballs, understood?"

"Understood," we all said

The seven of us left McGonagoll's office which already had about 2 inches of snow on the ground and on her desk. We walked into the corridor and headed for Marauders Headquarters.

We finally got to Marauders Headquarters and I opened the door and saw Remus and Sirius sprawled out on the couches. It was not snowing in the room though. We walked in and flopped down on the chairs and cushions and I asked Sirius, "So why do you call McGonagoll Minny?"

"Well it's a long story. It happened at the end of our 6th year and…" Sirius told the story of why he called McGonagoll Minny. It took about fifteen minutes and once Sirius finished the story he said, "So about those names of yours, Bonns, Manie, Banglash, Worgale, and Polas-,"

Fred and George cut in, "What are you talking about Sirius?" they asked

"Oh," I said, "We made up names for ourselves, how Sirius is Padfoot and Remus is Moony. My dad was Prongs and Pettigrew was Wormtail, and we wanted to have names also."

At the mention of Pettigrew Sirius gave a little growl almost.

"So as I was saying," continued Sirius, "Your names are good, and I like them, but our names had reference to our favorite animals, and your names don't. You can keep your names, but if you want to have Marauder style names, you might want to change them."

As Sirius said "Favorite animals" he turned and winked at me. Remus and I were the only ones that new the true meaning behind those names.

"Sounds like a change of names is in order," said Harry

"Well my favorite animal," said Hermione, "Is cats."

Ron made a gagging sound.

"Well, I think Fred and I have nothing left to do, so we'll see you later," said George and him and Fred stood up and walked out the door.

"Okay so everyone name an animal that they would like to turn into, but it has to be an animal that is on land, not in the water," said Sirius

I said that my ideal animal would be a dog. Ginny said hers was a Polar Bear. Hermione said a cat and Ron gagged. Harry said Snowy Owl and Ron said donkey.

"I can't believe that you said you want to be an ass," said Hermione laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes.

"I never did, fine I'll be a stag," said Ron

"Ah, the mighty fine stag," said Remus

"What is there anything wrong with that?" asked Ron starting to get alarmed

"No," I said, "There's nothing wrong with that, but that was what my dad was and all."

"What do you mean, my dad?" asked Ron

I looked over at Sirius and he nodded and transformed. Ginny screamed and Ron and Harry gave a little yelp. Hermione and I were the only ones that weren't surprised by the transformation.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" asked Ron

"There animagus' Ron," said Hermione

"How do you know that?" asked Harry

"Well haven't you seen McGonagoll transform before?" said Hermione

"Well yes, many times," replied Harry

"Well there you go, that's exactly what Sirius just did."

Sirius gave a little bark and started to jump up and down.

"Down Padfoot," said Remus

Sirius stopped barking but he kept jumping.

"But how could you be animagus' I've gone through the list and it never said that you were," said Hermione

"Well Hermione, that's where it gets complicated," started Remus

Sirius transformed back and him and Remus started to tell the story of why the Marauders became animagus and how Remus was a werewolf. Everyone gasped when they found out that Remus was a Werewolf.

After Sirius and Remus finished Ron said, "Could you help us become animagus'?"

"Well, I don't know," answered Sirius, "It was really difficult and took us the whole of 5th year to figure out how to do it safely, but I guess we could try."

"Yes," yelled everyone

"So are the animals you listed the ones you want to transform into?" asked Remus

"Yes, they are," we all replied

"Well, instead of being a polar bear, I would settle for a black bear," said Ginny

"Okay then, let's figure out the names first," said Remus

We spent about 25 minutes talking about names and then finally we had them.

My name was going to be Blacktail, but it sounded to close to Wormtail and I did not want to have any reference to his name in my name seeing as he sold my family to Voldermort. I finally settle on Pawsie.

Ginny chose the name Forester, because bears live in Forests.

Ron chose the name Whitetail. It didn't bother him that it was close to Wormtail, because he didn't really know what Pettigrew had done.

Harry chose the name Padfur because Snowy Owls feet have thick pads and their feet are covered in feathers. Also because it sounded like Padfoot and in the short time that Harry knew Sirius he was starting to feel like he had know him forever and that he might be the father that he never had.

Finally Hermione decided that her name was going to be Woolpy. Because cats love to play with wool and the p stands for predator because cats are good predators.

"So know that everyone has their names it's time that Remus and I get going," said Sirius

"Thanks for everything you guys and we hope to see you over Christmas break, oh and Harry owl us when your next Quidditch match is," said Remus

"Okay," replied Harry

Sirius and Remus turned and walked out of the room and we followed them to the Entrance Hall. In the Entrance Hall there was about a foot of snow. Sirius and Remus told us to not bother walking them out. We all said goodbye and then they left.


	14. The Marauders Have Done it Again

After Sirius and Remus left we all headed back to Marauder Headquarters. As soon as we closed the door Hermione pulled out her wand and lit a fire in the fireplace.

"Burr," said Ginny, "I know its not cold out really, but having it snow just makes it feel like it is really cold out. Don't you agree?"

"Yes," we all said

"Why don't we spend the night here?" said Hermione

"Good idea," I said, "Seeing as in the Gryffindor Tower it will be snowing like mad, and here is comfy cozy with not a hint of snow around."

"We better seal the door so no snow or water seeps in through the cracks while we are sleeping," said Hermione

"Good idea," said Harry

Hermione and Harry went to seal the door, but Ron said, "Don't we need sleeping bags or something if we are going to spend the night here?"

"No, we're fine," said Hermione

"Are you sure?" asked Ron

"What to you mean am I sure I'm sure. Of course I'm sure. Who do you think I am?" snapped Hermione

"Okay never mind," said Ron and he turned and sat on the couch

Hermione and Harry proceeded to seal the door.

After they finished the door Hermione turned and conjured five sleeping bags.

"Wow, you can conjure?" said Ginny

"Of course I can," said Hermione

"Wow, that's really advanced," said Ginny

"I know," replied Hermione

Everyone sat down on the couches and Harry grabbed The Marauder's Prank book and started to read from it. They took turns reading and finally after Ginny fell asleep sitting on the couch everyone retired to their sleeping bags.

The next morning we woke up and opened the door. The

* * *

snow was up to their waists and it was no where near stopping. The five friends headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room to grab their cloaks, boots, scarves and gloves and then they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, but as soon as they walked into the Great Hall they knew something was wrong. The 4 long house tables were missing. After closer inspection we found that the 4 long tables were buried under 3 feet of snow.

"Well I think that cancels the idea of eating," said Hermione

"Let's go down to the kitchen and get the house elves to give us some food and then we can go and eat at the booth in Marauder's Headquarters," said Ron

"You know how to get into the kitchen?" said as surprised Hermione, "Isn't that against the rules to go into the kitchen?"

"Probably but everyone does it and nobody gets caught," said Ron

"Well then if it's against the rules we shouldn't do it," said Hermione

"Come on Hermione, you're a Marauder remember, it's easiest if you just stop worrying," said Harry.

"Fine, let's go. I'm hungry," said Hermione

"Thank you Mione," said Ron

And we then turned and headed towards the kitchen.

We walked down the corridor and Ron tickled the green pear and the door appeared and we walked into the kitchen. As soon as we stepped through the door 4 house elves ran up to as and pulled us over to some chairs. They sat us down and the one on the right squeaked, "What can I do for you? Dilly at your service."

"Oh, thanks Dilly," said Ron, "Well since the Great Hall is snowed out can we get some breakfast to go?"

"Of course the kind sir can have some food, but weren't you the ones that started the snow storm in the castle?" asked Dilly

"Well technically it wasn't our idea. It was Sirius Black's idea but we did help," replied Ron

"Wow, Sirius Black, my mother always talked about him and how he always came down into the kitchen when he was at Hogwarts with his friends and his girlfriends in his last year of Hogwarts. Do you know them?" asked the house elf

"Well yes," I said, "Sirius Black is mine and Harry's Godfather," I pointed at Harry, "and James Potter and Lily Evans are our parents."

"Well it is a pleasure to be in your presents. I'm sorry about your parents," said Dilly, "Although I never knew them, from the stories my Mama told me she said they were pranksters at school but they had an amazing heart and were great Witches and Wizards once they left Hogwarts."

"Why thank you," I said

"I have to get back to work now. Never hesitate to come down and get something to eat. The kitchen is always open to the kids of Lily and James Potter and their friends," the elf walked off and the elves that had greeted them walked up with platters of food.

"Here you are," said the elves

"Thank you," Ginny and she grabbed the trays that they had. There were 5 trays in total. Each tray had bacon, eggs, toast, hashbrowns and a cup of orange juice.

"Oh, I hate to ask," said Ron

"Anything," said the house elves

"Well to you have any of those chocolate covered éclairs?" he asked

"Of course we do," said the house elves and the house elves ran and came back with a large plate of éclairs.

"When you are done with the trays and plates you don't have to bring them back. We will come and get them tonight. Just leave them in a classroom or in your Common Room. Do you need anything else?"

"No I think we are fine. Thanks for everything," said Harry

We headed towards the door and the house elves followed us. After leaving the kitchen we headed back to Marauder's Headquarters. The corridors were surprisingly empty but who can blame everyone with it snowing inside and they had nowhere to go to escape the snow but outside where it was still pretty warm out. We were lucky enough to have a room that no prank worked on. Thank the Marauders for that. We finished our breakfast and lounged around in MH for the rest of the day, only leaving to go get more food and to use the bathroom. By night there was 4 ½ feet of snow.

The next morning we woke up and the snow was almost to the top of the door. Harry and Ron dug us a tunnel so we could get out.

Classes were cancelled until the snow melted because it was impossible to keep books, parchment and quills from getting wrecked and the teachers couldn't get teach with everything buried under snow.

The Marauders had done it again. They had stopped life at Hogwarts for the time being.

By night the to get around in the corridors you either had to use a melting spell to get a path but that didn't work that well because then in the middle of the snow there would be a stream. So people just crawled between the snow and the roof. Hedwig and Lils had found refuge in MH because the owlery was full of snow also. I sent a letter off to Sirius telling him that all was going well with the prank and that by tomorrow the snow would start to melt and the whole school would be under water. I also said that classes were cancelled because of the snow. I sent the letter with Lils and then I went to bed.

People were sleeping in the Great Hall because the roof was high and they could sleep on top of the snow. Nobody could sleep in their dorms because there was only about 2 feet of space between the ceiling and the top of the snow. Some people had even gone and grabbed sleeping bags and slept outside. The teachers had no way to stop the snow, or what would tomorrow me a lake inside the castle. That was the magic of the Marauders, nobody new except them how to reverse it. Well maybe Dumbledore could but he never did. He was always good and just let everything unfold.

_**A/N HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I KNOW THEY ARE SHORT, SORRY. WELL I'M NOT GETTING ANY REVIEWS. WHERE IS EVERYONE? I GUESS BECAUSE IT'S SUMMER YOU ARE ALL PROBABLY AWAY ON VACATION BUT IF YOU ARE HOME PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE HAVING NEW REVIEWS. I HAVE BEEN DOWN LATELY WITHOUT ALL YOUR KIND REVIEWS. **_


	15. A Late Night Stroll, No Swim

_**A/N THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED. I WAS SO HAPPY WHEN I OPENED MY EMAIL AND SAW 7 NEW REVIEWS. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE REVIEWS. WELL MAYBE YOU DO. I WAS LOOKING AROUND ON THE INTERNET AND FOUND SOME HINTS FOR THE SEVENTH HP BOOK. IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHATS MIGHT HAPPEN GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE. AND PLEASE DON'T STOP REVIEWING. **_

The next morning we all woke up and Harry said, "Well the snows probably melting now. We probably should put a water repellent spell on everything."

"Good idea," said Hermione

Everyone pulled out their wands and cast the spell on themselves and all of their books and other things that they carried around with them.

Once we were done casting the spells Ron went over and opened the door. It was pretty funny. Because MH had the prank repelling spell in it the water was like a wall. Ron opened the door and it was a wall of water outside. People were swimming around in the corridors because the water was up to the roof.

Ron turned back to everyone and said, "How are we supposed to breath out there?"

"Oh don't worry about it," I said, "Do you think Sirius would not think about that before we did the spell?"

"Well…"

"Well what," I grabbed my stuff and walked out into the corridor or should I say lake. Sure enough it was like a grew gills because I could breath under water. I stepped back into MH and said, "It's alright, are you guys coming or not. This is supposed to be fun remember."

Everyone stepped into the water which was really warm considering it was the melted snow. Everyone started swimming towards the Great Hall. The 4 long tables were visible this morning because there was no more snow.

"Finally," said a voice from behind me, "We will be able to eat again."

I turned and said, "Wow I never knew we could talk under water this is so cool."

"Sure is," said a boy who swam by me, "Thanks for doing this. Was it your idea?"

I stopped and turned and said, "Well it wasn't my idea exactly. It was my Godfather Sirius Black's idea and we helped him pull it off even though he was capable of doing it himself he wanted to get us involved in being a Marauder."

"Wow cool your godfather is Sirius Black. Awesome. So how do your parents know him?" the boy asked

"Well Sirius and my dad were friends before they came to Hogwarts, and they could quite possibly have been second cousins but I haven't taken the time to figure it out. Sirius just said in passing that he could somehow be related to my dad. So then they came to Hogwarts and met up with two more boys and wola the Marauders were founded," I said

"So your telling me that your Godfather is Sirius Black of the Marauders and your dad was also a Marauder. Which one?' he asked

"Haven't you heard," I said, "My name is Gina Potter, pleased to meet you. What's your name?"

The boy started to cough and said, "Gina Potter, how? I thought Harry Potter was an only child? So your parents are James and Lily Potter or are you their niece or something?"

"I'll explain if you want to get together later," I said

"Well sure," I stuttered, "When and where?"

"Well first off what's your name?"

"Oh, sorry, Jason, Jason Mandor,"

"What year and what house?" I asked

"Oh I'm a second year and in Ravenclaw, and you're a first year and in Gryffindor right?"

"Right, so how about the astronomy tower tonight at let's say 10:30. How's that?" I asked

"But that's after curfew," said Jason

"Who cares about curfew. I'm the daughter of a Marauder and goddaughter of a Marauder to you think I really care? Besides nobody will be up there and we won't get disturbed if you get what I mean. "

"Well… But what if we get caught?"

"We won't get caught."

"How do you know?"

"I just know. Do you want to go or not?"

"Fine, I'll see you in the astronomy tour at 10:30."

"Wait just a minute, I'll pick you up in front of your common room at 10:30."

"What good will that do?"

"Well first off I know this castle like the back of my hand and I have some other tricks."

"How do you know the castle like the back of your hand if you've only been here for less than a week?"

"I just do. I am the daughter of a Marauder. Do you think Sirius never taught me anything and my dad never left anything for me?"

"Well no."

"Okay then I'll see you at 10:30." I said

"It's a date."

"It's a date."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And he headed off to the Ravenclaw table.

I went and sat down at the Gryffindor table between Harry and Ginny, "Harry can I borrow the Invisibility Cloak tonight?"

"Why do you want it?" he asked

"Well I just have a few things to do. Wait why am I asking all of that stuff is as much mine as it is yours. So where do you keep it so I don't have to tear apart your dormitory looking for it?"

"Well I guess you can have it but don't do anything dangerous," he said and he pulled the Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Yes Mom," I said

We finished eating which was not the easiest thing to do because we were almost floating on our seats because of the water and then we headed out for a swim around the castle. While we swam around the school everyone started cheering and coming up to us and congratulating us on making the school into a lake. The teachers had turned back to normal. It's amazing what a nights sleep can do.

Basically we spent the whole day swimming around and playing games under water in the corridors.

That night we slept again in MH well everyone slept, but I didn't because I was meeting Jason at 10:30. At 10:20 I jumped out of my sleeping bag and grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and headed for the door. Just as I was about to turn the door handle I heard, "Where are you going Pawsie?"

It was Ginny, "Just out for a walk Forester. I'll be back in a little bit," I said

"Well night Pawsie."

"Night Forester," I said and then walked to the door, threw the Invisibility Cloak over me, checked to make sure I had my wand and headed to the Ravenclaw Tower.

I swam through the corridors and thank goodness I knew the secret passage into the dormitories. I went through the Ravenclaw door which just by chance opened without a password. I guess Sirius saying we needed the password was wrong. I then went through the chamber to the next door and through the door marked first years and ended up in the First Year Dormitory in the Ravenclaw Tower. I walked out of the dorm and into the common room.

I sat down on a couch in front of a fireplace. Everything was blue and bronze and on the wall was the Ravenclaw Crest and there was on the mantle a replica of the Ravenclaw Eagle. It was not as cozy as the Gryffindor Common Room but it was pretty nice. I heard someone and turned and saw Jason coming down from his dormitory. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 10:28. I stood up-still hidden by the cloak and followed him out into the corridor.

I didn't tell him I was there and watched him for a few minutes. He started passing around and looking at his watch. At 10:32 I threw the cloak off and he spun around, "You scared me," he said

"Sorry,"

"What took you so long?"

"Well I believe it is 10:32 and I was here at 10:28 and I said 10:30 so I believe I was on time."

"You weren't here. I've been out here waiting for you for 4 minutes..."

"Come here," I said

He sorta swam towards me because the castle was still full of water and I threw the cloak over him and myself. "Now don't say anything and let's go."

"What's going on?" he asked

"Well nothing is going on except we are going to the astronomy tour, so come on or it will take us all night."

We headed towards the Astronomy Tower and we almost made it there but we were turning the last corner and we saw Mrs. Norris.

"Oh no, we are so dead," said Jason

"Don't worry, just don't say anything and Filtch won't see us."

We headed into the Astronomy Tower and sat down.

A few minutes later Filtch came swimming into the Astronomy Tower and started looking for the people that were out of bed. After a while he finally gave up and swam away muttering to Mrs. Norris, "Don't worry we'll find them, they can't be far."

Once he was gone I pulled off the cloak and stuffed it into my pocket.

"What just happened?" asked Jason

"Oh nothing just a Marauder trick. Just forget about it," I said

"Fine, so why are we hear?" he asked

"Well you asked about me and I'm here to tell you unless you don't want to hear that is."

"No I'll listen. I'm curious."

"Okay…." and I told him my story and everything that had happen leaving out some things that Dumbledore didn't want people knowing.

After I finished telling him we just sat around for a bit and talked until I looked at my watch and sort of yelped, "Wow, it's already 12:05, we better get back."

We stood up and I put the cloak over us and we swam out of the Astronomy Tower. We headed towards the Ravenclaw Common Room and Jason and I said good bye and good night and then I went back to MH and went to bed. Just as I was slipping into my sleeping bag Ginny said, "So what were you doing. You were gone for almost 2 hours?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow when we are alone," I said

"Okay Gina. Night"

"Night Ginny."

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.


	16. The Note

_**A/N THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED. I REALLY APPRECATE IT. KEEP IT UP.**_

The next morning the castle was dry and back to normal. Classes were started up again.

Ginny and my first class was History of Magic which was so boring.

We arrived just as class was starting. Professor Binns floated in through the wall and started to ramble on about Wendelin the Weird, and the witch hunts. Wendelin the Weird was burned at the stake 47 times in various disguises, and how they used a Flame-Freezing charm. And then he started talking about how this happened in the early 1300 and how muggles were quite scared of magic, but were not that good at recognizing it. After he finished is speech on that he started on how muggles and wizards used to live side by side, and how they were respected members of society, but then the two communities began to separate and the muggles started to mistrust the wizards and then mistreat them.

That's when I started to zone out.

Ginny handed me a not and I started to read it and then I replied. (A/N **Ginny's writing-**_Gina's writing_)

**So where did you go last night?**

_I went up to the Astronomy Tower._

**Why?**

_Just because._

**Come on Gina you can tell me.**

_Fine I went up there to talk with someone._

**Come on Gina this is like the muggles say harder than pulling teeth.**

_Fine, Fine, Fine. So while walking into the Great Hall yesterday morning this really hot guy came up to me and started saying how great the prank was and if it was my idea and everything._

**So what did you say?**

_I'm getting there. So I said it wasn't my idea it was my Godfathers idea, but I helped pull it off with some friends._

**Good you didn't brag and say it was your idea. I'm impressed. **

_Do you want to hear this or not?_

**Fine I'll be quiet.**

_Okay so I said how it was my Godfather Sirius Black's idea and he nearly died then._

**Are you serious?**

_I guess I should have believed Sirius when he said they were legends at Hogwarts and everyone knew them. I thought he was just joking. You know how he is._

**So then what happened?**

_Well he then asked how was he my godfather. Like was he a friend of my mom's or my dad's or a relative and I said he was my dad's best friend and part of the Marauder's with my dad. He then asked which Marauder was my dad and I said haven't you heard I'm Gina Potter, what's your name? And if he hadn't died a minute before he for sure died then._

**So what happened next?**

_You know Ginny you are starting to sound like a broken record._

**Am I?**

_Yes you are so he then sputtered but I thought Harry Potter was an only child, how could he have a sister? I told him I would tell him the story tonight if he would meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 10:30._

**So that's where you were then.**

_Yes that's where I was._

**So what happened in the Tower?**

_Nothing really we just talked and sat around, oh and we almost got caught by Filtch that was funny. Jason was freaking out. He is such a goody goody. I will have to change that. _

**So who is he exactly?**

_Oh sorry, he is a second year Ravenclaw._

**Your dating a Ravenclaw? How dare you betray Gryffindor**

_Oh come on Ginny, it's nothing like that. I'm not dating him he just was curious._

**Curious whatever you say Gina. Just be careful.**

_You are sounding like I don't know, oh I got it you sound like Hermione. That didn't sound that impressive did it with all the pausing?_

**No it didn't. **

_So about you and Harry.._

**How did you know?**

_Duh Ginny you told me and if that didn't give it away all the talking in your sleep sure would._

**What did I say?**

_Oh just, HARRY, WHERE ARE YOU. HARRY, HARRY, HARRY_

**I get it you can stop now.**

_Stop taking the paper from me._

**Uh Gina this is my parchment. I started the note.**

_Oh sorry about that._

**Fine**

_I can't believe we have to endure 7 years of this class._

**Well six because we have NEWT's in seventh year and you might not get into this class.**

_Who would want to?_

**No clue, Hermione probably.**

_Your right. So are you friends with her?_

**Well not really. It's her Harry and Ron until you came along. I was always Ron's little sister that freaked out, broke stuff and ran out of the room whenever Harry was around. But then you came along and turned out to be Harry's sister and you wanted to be friends with them and I wanted to be friends with you so in a way I guess I am friends with her, but only through you. But I have a feeling that the three of us will get to be really good friends, because it looks like she is outnumbered by Ron and Harry so if we join together we can outnumber them.**

_Wow that took you awhile to write. Did I just hear that correctly_

**Hear what?**

_Did Binns just say that a Quidditch referee was killed from a curse my a spectator during a match?_

**I think he did.**

_Wow a bit of excitement._

**Your being sarcastic aren't you?**

_No I'm not._

**Your not?**

_Of course I am. Who do you think I am. So about Quidditch._

**What about it?**

_Well are you going to play next year?_

**I don't know. I'm not that good.**

_Of course you are._

**The first match is in a month tomorrow. **

_Well I guess we won't get to do any Maraudering for awhile. Wood will have them practicing like mad._

**So are you going to be on the team next year?**

_I think so._

**What position?**

_Well I'd like to be a seeker but a can't very well take that away from Harry, I think I'd like to be a Chaser._

**Yeah that's what I would be if I played.**

_Can you believe that we have been writing and passing this note for half an hour and the whole time Binns hasn't noticed. McGonagoll would have had our necks my now._

**Hasn't caught us, more like hasn't looked up from his book, at all.**

_So about the Quidditch. I hear that they are going to be needing a new chaser next year because the chaser this year is leaving school._

**Which one?**

_Not Katie or Angelina but the seventh year, you know her name?_

**Oh I know who you are talking about what's her name…oh it's Alesha Morn**

_Thank you, so I was thinking there going to need a new chaser so I'll start practicing as chaser._

**Sounds good. I'll help.**

_Thanks. So for practicing maybe we could get Harry to seek. I'll Chase against you. What could Ron do?_

**Oh Ron can keep. Not that well but it'll do.**

_We could also have Harry keep and I have to score on him and you have to score on Ron. Maybe we could even get Fred and George to help us Chase. One could be with you and the other with me or us against them._

**Wow could it get any more confusing?**

_Probably want me to try?_

**No, anyway class is over now.**

_Thank god._

So Ginny and I packed up our bags and headed out the door.

_**A/N SORRY ABOUT HAVING NO ALICIA BUT I HAD TO DO IT. I KNOW YOU ARE ALL GOING TO HATE ME. SORRY. PLEASE REVIEW. SEE THE BOTTON ON THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN. JUST GUIDE YOUR CURSER OVER IT AND CLICK AND THEN TYPE A WORD OR TWO. IT'S NOT HARD. I ACCEPT ANONYMUS REVIEWS. SO PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	17. Quidditch and Trips

The days passed and the days turned into weeks which turned in a month and finally the first quidditch came was upon us.

The Gryffindor Team had started practicing 3 and a half weeks before and Wood had the practicing every Monday, Wednesday and Friday at night and some times more days and on Saturdays all day so we didn't have much time to do any Maraudering.

It was a cold and cloudy day.

"Perfect Day for beating the Slytherins," said Oliver Wood at the breakfast table

McGonagoll stood up and said, "Now could all quidditch players proceed down to the quidditch pitch."

Harry got up as well as Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Oliver and Alesha. They headed out of the Great Hall with everyone cheering. Well everyone except the Slytherins who were booing. After everyone had quieten down the Slytherins stood up and the whole Slytherin table erupted into cheers.

Ron leaned over and said, "I can't believe that bloody git got on the team."

"His dad probably threatened someone or paid for him to get on the team," said Hermione

"Yeah, didn't you hear Harry one day when they were going out to practice the Slytherin Team came out and said they had practice time and a note signed my Snape and even though Wood had booked the pitch they said it was theirs because they had to train their knew Seeker and Malfoy came out from behind and they had all these knew brooms that Malfoy's Dad had bought the team just so he could get on the team," I said

"Oh yeah," said Ginny, "and Harry, Fred and George said because Malfoy had made a snide comment about Harry being on the team so the three of them said that at least none of the Gryffindors had to buy their way onto the team, they got on with pure talent."

"Yeah I heard George mentioning that," said Ron

We sat around for awhile and finally McGonagoll stood up again and said, "Now could everyone proceed down to the pitch and please no use of magic while walking down there, we don't need anybody levitating themselves again and then trying to get themselves to move in the air put falling and breaking their arm and leg."

"What happened?" Ginny and I asked at the same time

"Oh nothing really, just Fred and George last year tried to levitate each other up to the Gryffindor Tower because they forgot their brooms in their trunks but it didn't work and they fell and they didn't just break their arms and legs if you know what I mean," said Ron

"Oh okay," I said

"So are we going or not?" asked Ginny

"Oh sure, let's go," said Hermione

We headed out of the Great Hall and out onto the grounds and down to the pitch. We found seats and sat down. Finally Lee Jordan started the commendation, **"Welcome to Hogwarts first Quidditch game of the season. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. And here they come out first is the Gryffindor Keeper and our Captain Oliver Wood, next the two Beaters Fred and George Weasley, great prank boys-."**

"Jordan," said McGonagoll

"**Sorry Professor. So next out is our beautiful Chasers Angelina, Alesha, and Katie-."**

"Jordan."

"**Didn't mean it Professor, so and last out for the Gryffindor Team is our Seeker the one the only Harry Potter-."**

"Jordan if I have to tell you one more time-."

"**I know, I know, detention for a month. So that's our Gryffindor Team. And here comes the Slytherins First out is Keeper Bletchly, next out is their Beaters Bole and Derrick, and now the Chasers Flint, Pucy and Montague. And last put not least, he sure won't let us forget him with those brooms that he got his father to buy for the team so he could get on. Is he that bad of a player-?"**

"Jordan detention for a month and if you don't want anymore you might want to stick to commentating."

"**Fine, Professor, so the Captains shake hands and wow it looks like the Slytherin Captain is trying to break Woods hand-."**

"Oh, I give up."

"**Knew you would Professor, just took you 45 seconds longer than I thought. Rats that means I owe Fred and George each 5 galleons, I can't believe that.. so now the games begins…….."**

The game went on for 2 hours and the score was 120-20 for Slytherin, but then we heard a gasp and we looked up and saw Harry diving for the snitch. It looked like he was trying to knock Malfoy off of his broom but really the snitch was right above Malfoy's head. Malfoy squealed and dove out of the way because he thought Harry was trying to hit him and Harry caught the Snitch.

"**Gryffindor Wiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnsssssss," **yelled Lee Jordan, **"And the final score is 170-120 for Gryffindor."**

Everyone except the Slytherins were jumping around and cheering. Malfoy got off of his broom and threw it and Flint walked up to him and started to yell at him.

Ron, Ginny, Hermione and I walked down to the exit to the Change Rooms to meet Harry, Fred and George. Finally they came out, but it had taken them so long that the last of the cheering fans had already made it back up to the castle. Fred and George walked out with Harry on their shoulders, "This guy just one us the game. Three cheers for him," cried George

"Hip hip hurray, hip hip hurray, hip hip hurray," we all cheered

"I think a party is in order," said Fred

"Fine, if Ginny and I can have the map and the cloak we'll go and get the Butterbeers," I said

"Fine," said Harry, "But I think you still have both of them."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," I said

"Okay then, works for us, George and I will go and get the food it Harry, Ron and Hermione will help us. We're going to need a lot of food, but first we need our 5 galleons each from Lee, come on George," said Fred and they headed off with Harry and Ron in tow.

Hermione hung back and said, "Do you need any help, I don't really feel like going and robbing the kitchen?"

"Sure, how can we say no to a fellow Marauder when we are going to be sneaking off of the grounds-," said Ginny

"You are going to what?" said Hermione

"You heard me," said Ginny

"But that's not allowed-," started Hermione

"What's not allowed?" asked Ginny who was standing with her hands on her hips and trying to look all innocent.

"Well for started sneaking of the grounds, and where will we be going?"

"Hogsmeade of course, where else can you get Butterbeer?"

"Well don't they have it in the kitchen?"

"No Hermione, so are you coming or not?"

"Fine I'll come, but if we get caught-."

"We won't get caught."

"Alright, so let's go then, by the way how are we getting there?"

"Oh there are many secret passages out of the castle and one just happens to lead to the cellar of Honeydukes," I said

"Cool," said Ginny, "So we could get some sweats on our way for the party."

"Good idea Ginny," I said, "But we will have to leave our cloaks in the passage or transfigure them to look like plain cloaks so nobody knows we have come into Hogsmeade without permission."

"I can do that," volunteered Hermione

"Show a little enthusiasm Hermione, we are going to be free for a while, do you know how many people would want this?" said Ginny

"Less than you would think," mutter Hermione

"Come on Hermione," I said, "Look at my dad, he died at twenty one but do you think he regretted any of what he did at Hogwarts. I think the only thing that he would be disappointed about not doing is seeing me and Harry grow up and getting to spend more time with us, but I don't think he will ever regret not doing something, because if it came into his head he always did it, so who knows, you could be dead tomorrow and wouldn't you rather die having fun, than worrying about everything. Come on live a little."

"Fine, fine, you win, I'll go."

"And you won't complain about any Marauder things that we or anybody else does?"

"Yes I will, I mean no I won't."

"And you will join us in our Maraudering?"

"Fine, I will."

"Congratulations Woolpy you are officially a member of the Marauders now," said Ginny

"What was I before then?" asked Hermione

"Well, let me think about that one for a minute, hmm, I don't really know."

"We better get going let's take the Womping Willow one," I said, "It will be quicker than going back into the castle and we won't get caught. Here everyone put on the cloak," then I pulled out the Marauders Map and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," the map opened and I looked over at the grounds near the Womping Willow, "All clear, let's go, Ginny can you grab a long stick for me please."

"Is this good?" asked Ginny and she held up a stick the was about 2 ½ feet long.

"Excellent, thanks," I grabbed the stick and punched the knot and the tree stopped

"Wow, cool, where did you learn that?" asked Ginny

"Oh, I'm the daughter of a Marauder remember," I said

"So where does this lead?" asked Hermione

"The Shrieking Shack," I replied

"No, but isn't that the most haunted building in Britain?" she said

"Not really, the villagers just think it's haunted because they hear stuff during the full moon, but really its nothing," I said

"How do you know?" asked Ginny

"Well let's just say my Dad and his friends spent every full moon out here from fifth year on."

"Was someone a werewolf?" asked Hermione

"Yes, but I'm not going to say who, just because people shouldn't know about it."

"Was it your Dad," asked Ginny

"No, it wasn't my Dad and that's all I'm saying and I would appreciate it and the person would also if you never mention it to anyone. Thanks."

We continued down the passage way and I said, "This way is better if you know how to get past the tree, because you don't have to get through Honeydukes without being seen."

"Why is the tree there?" asked Hermione

"I thought you would have figured it out by now, it is to block the entrance to the Shrieking Shack so no one gets hurt. Only the Marauders, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey know about it, oh also Snape and probably McGonagoll," I said

We continued on in silence and finally we reached the Shrieking Shack.

"Gruesome," said Hermione

"Sure is," said Ginny

We went out and walked towards the Three Broomsticks.

"You know, it's weird, but I have never been here," said Ginny

"I've been here before so I know where we are and where we are going," I said

"Good, because I have absolutely no clue where we are," said Hermione

We walked into the Three Broomsticks with our new "Green" cloaks on and I walked up to Madame Rosmerta, "Can I have 6 cases of Butterbeer?" I asked

"Now why would you need that much?" asked Madame Rosmerta and she winked

"Oh no reason at all Madame Rosmerta."

We paid for the Butterbeer and headed out the door.

We stopped at Honeydukes and got a pile of sweets and then we headed back up to the castle.

As we were walking back up to the Shrieking Shack I heard something in the bush and I turned to Ginny and Hermione and said, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

I walked to the side of trees and pushed away the small bushes and stepped into the trees. I then started to head forward towards the sound…..

_**Well hope you liked it. Please review. This is starting to sound familiar. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. Keep it up, oh and sorry about not sticking with what happened at the match in the book but I really didn't want Harry losing all the bones in his arm. **_


	18. The Family Tree

I walked to the side of trees and pushed away the small bushes and stepped into the trees. I then started to head forward towards the sound. I pushed away some more bushes and there sitting on the ground was a big black down. The dog was jumped up and bounded out to the path and I turned and ran after him. The dog ran out in front of Hermione and Ginny and started to bark and jump around. Once Hermione and Ginny got over the shock and stopped being scared they leaned over and petted the dog but as soon as they put their hands on the dogs head and back the dog disappeared and a man was sitting in its place.

Hermione screamed and jumped back and Ginny jumped about a foot in the air.

"I've never seen anyone transform," said Ginny

"You haven't seen McGonagoll?" said Hermione

"No I was looking the other way," said Ginny sheepishly.

"Okay," said Hermione

"Well so Sirius are you following me or something?" I asked

Sirius looked up and said, "Well if I didn't, who would? And beside the Quidditch game was pretty good."

Just then the bushes started to rustle again and out came Remus.

"Hello Moony," I said

"Hello Pawsie," replied Remus

"So what exactly are you doing here?" I asked

"Wasn't my idea," replied Remus, "I followed to make sure Sirius didn't attack some innocent old bloke again in dog form and steal the guys chocolate cake he had just bought and then once he is on the ground run over him with the cake in his mouth."

"I would never do such a thing," said Sirius looking smug

"Well you did Pads so get used to it," replied Remus

"So what exactly are you doing here?" I asked again

"Well I kinda came to watch the match and then I saw you guys go through the passage way and we followed because we didn't want you to get hurt," said Sirius, "Because if you are anything like Harry and your father you will need some help because for those two trouble seems to follow them around."

"Well not your father Gina, he was always asking for it and so was Sirius," said Remus

"Hey, I can hear you," said Sirius

"Sorry Sirius, so with all the pranks your dad did he was kind of asking for it, and I guess trouble doesn't follow Harry around now does it? He seems to go looking for it if you remember what happened last year?" said Remus

"I nodded," I did remember. Dumbledore had come to tell Sirius, and I was listening from the other room.

"So Gina why exactly are you in Hogsmeade?" asked Remus

"Weelllll…." I said

"Well what?" said Remus

"Well because Gryffindor won we are having a party and my brothers asked us if we could come and get some drinks because they new Gina and Harry had the invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map," said Ginny

"Ok, well you are nothing like your mother. Even though you look exactly like her, and you almost look like Ginny's twin I might add with the red hair and all, but the only thing that is the same as your mother is your looks and your skills for charms, and potions," said Sirius

"Is that a complement Sirius?" I asked

"Well I thought it was," said Sirius

I nodded.

"So are you going back up to the school now?" asked Sirius

"Sure are," I said, "We will be getting in trouble by Fred and George if we are not back soon."

"Ah," said Sirius, "I remember it well."

Remus laughed.

"So are you guys coming up to the castle or not?" I asked

"Well I have to get home right now, I have things to do," said Remus

Sirius leaned over and whispered in my ear, "He's got a hot date tonight."

I looked up at Remus and said, "Who?"

"Oh just, well she us, ah Sirius so pain," said Remus

Sirius grinned, "That's what I'm here for."

"So who is it then?" I asked again

"My cousin," said Sirius grinning

"Don't tell me that he is having an affair with Bellatrix," I said

"Close," said Sirius grinning, "But would I have been this happy if he was going out with that scum ball."

"I'm glad," I said. I started thinking trying to remember the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black Family Tree. I gasped and said, "Oh my God, not Narcissa?"

"No," said Sirius who by this time was laughing.

Remus on the other hand was turning a bright shade of red.

"It can't be Andromeda?" I said

"You are so close," said Sirius

"How can I be you have no more first cousins?"

"Well it is first cousin's daughter really."

"Well Narcissa only has Malfoy and Bellatrix doesn't have any kids, oh my god, Tonks," I yelled

"What took you so long," said Sirius grinning

"Cool," I said

Hermione and Ginny were looking lost.

"So will you still come up to the castle or not?" I asked Sirius

"Sorry, wish I could. I haven't been to a victory party since June of '78. 14 years ago. Thanks but I have to do something,"

"What?" I asked

"Oh, just, never mind. I'll tell you later," said Sirius

"Okay then, well see you later."

Sirius and Remus turned and apparated and Ginny, Hermione and I walked back up to the castle.

"You know Ginny," I said, "You and I could be related."

Ginny gasped, "How?"

"Well," I started, "It's kinda a long story but you know how all pure blood families are related some how and some people marry cousins if they want to stay with pure bloods."

Ginny nodded

"Well I'm not a pure blood because of my mom, but my dad was a pure blood. And so it is that I also could be related to Sirius. So Sirius' mom's parent's family is where it starts. So Sirius' mom was Walburga and her parents were Pollux and Irma. Irma was Irma Crabbe."

Hermione gasped

"Well Pollux's youngest sister was Dorea and she married Charlus Potter, and they had one son who probably was my dad. Follow?"

Ginny and Hermione both nodded.

"So I never knew my grandparents names, but Charlus and Dorea could be my grandparents, or my Great Aunt and Uncle. So if I'm not related to Sirius through blood then I most likely am through marriage. So Pollux and Dorea were cousins with Callidora who married a Longbottom so I might also be cousins with Neville."

"And Callidora had a sister Cedrella who married Septimus Weasley."

Ginny gasped

"Just while we are at it I'll say Cedrella and Callidora also had another sibling, Charis who married Casper Crouch. Just to show that most pure blood families are related. I've figured this out from Sirius' family tree. I never asked him because he will not talk about his family and all, so I hope I have it right when I say a sister and not a brother. I hope I'm not getting confused because all of the names are hard to figure out if they are male or female."

"I think I got it," said Ginny

"Hope you do," I said. By this time we could see light at the end of the tunnel. "So just to finish off and to confuse you more I'm going to the other side of the family. So Sirius' dad was Orion-," I said but was cut off by Hermione saying

"Orion and Sirius this family sure loves the stars."

I nodded and then said, "And Narcissa named her son Draco, as I was saying Orion was the younger brother of Lucretia who married Ignatius Prewett, and isn't Prewett your mom's maiden name Ginny?"

"I think it is," answered Ginny

"I hope I have the names right," I said, "Orion I'm taking is Sirius' dad and Walburga his mom but Orion could be is mom. I don't know. Sirius never talks about them."

We walked out of the tunnel and headed up to the castle. Right as we were going down the corridor to Gryffindor Common Room I saw the whole Quidditch Team. George came over and said, "What took you so long, we need to make our entrance once everyone's inside?"

"Oh, let's just say it took a lot longer to get there than I thought and we ran into a few people we knew."

Hermione said the password and the Fat Lady swung open and we walked into the Common Room and set the drinks down on the table. I have never heard the common room this loud before.

"Okay everyone," yelled Lee Jordan, "Here is your Gryffindor Quidditch Team."

The portrait hole opened and the seven quidditch players walked in to screams, cheers and clapping.

**_A/N Well sorry it took me so long. I was away and then this whole weekend we had a baseball tournament so yesterday and the day before I spent 10 and 12 hours at the ball park. So I won't write it again, but what Gina said about hoping she didn't get the names and if they were male or female mixed up, well that's true for me. All that I wrote just comes from The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black Family Tree that I found on the internet. JK Rowling drew it up. So I just pieced everything together. I think Molly Weasley was Molly Prewett before she married. Please review and I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. _**


	19. An All Nighter

_**A/N I'M GOING TO START PUTTING A SUMMARY FOR THE LAST CHAPTER AT THE START OF EACH NEW CHAPTER. THANKS TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED. THANKS A WHOLE BUNCH.**_

Gina finds that Sirius and Remus where hiding in the bush and they had followed them to Hogsmead after they watched Harry's quidditch game. Remus has a date with Tonks so after Remus and Sirius leave Gina tells Ginny how Ginny is related to Sirius and even Draco Malfoy. She also says how she might be cousins with Sirius even so Ginny and her could be related even.

* * *

The party lasted until Professor McGonagoll walked into the Common Room in her dressing gown at 5:30 in the morning and told everybody to go to bed. Everyone slowly left the common room and headed up to their dorms, but as soon as McGonagoll had left Fred and George ran down the stairs and started the music again. People slowly wandered back down the stairs, Finally the party was in full swing again. Everyone was down in the common room dancing to the music that Fred and George had put on. Everyone that is except Hermione. Fred and George noticed that she was missing so they tried to run up the stairs, and once the stairs turned into a slide they put their feet on the walls and tried to climb up, but they did not succeed. The whole common room went silent as the twins tried to climb up and then Lee started cheering them on and everyone else joined in. I turned to Ginny and said, "If they wanted to get up they could just use the secret passage."

Ginny nodded

"Let's go," I said and Ginny and I walked out of the portrait hole. Luckily I still had the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak still in my pocket along with my wand.

Ginny and I walked down the corridor until we came to the tapestry that had the Hogwarts Crest on it. I pulled it aside and found the bunny in the forest scene and I tickled it. The door then appeared and Ginny turned the door knob and we walked into the chamber. Now you might be wondering why since we are girls we are going into the girls dorms this way but since Fred and George had turned the stairs into a slide we couldn't get up either so we had to go this way. As soon as the door closed I threw the cloak off of us and we ran to the door with the Gryffindor Crest on it. Ginny opened the door and we went to the door that was marked second years. I threw open the door and we followed the corridors and staircases that were hidden inside the walls of Hogwarts. God I love magic, Hogwarts and its secret passages. Finally the we turned one last corner and came to a dead end. I stepped forward and stepped through the wall just like you do to get on Platform 9 ¾ Ginny followed me. We were in Hermione, Lavender, Parvati and the other two girls that I didn't know the names of dorm. Hermione was laying on her bed with a book and the rest of the room was deserted. Ginny and I walked up to her and I tapped her on the arm. She looked up and pulled out her wand and muttered a spell and then said, "Well that's better, what did you say?"

"Come with us Hermione, and what did you just do?" I asked

"Oh, just a personal silencing charm so I don't hear everything. You know how loud you are being? Wait a minute, you just appeared over there, and they stairs are over there. How did you get in?" she asked

"Marauder secret. I'll tell you later if you come with us."

"Fine, I guess I have no choice."

"No you don't really," said Ginny

Hermione put her book down and stood up. We walked out of the dorm and slid down the stairs. Landing in a heap at the bottom on top of Fred and George. Everyone was cheering because we got Hermione down.

The party went on for another hour or so and then the portrait hole opened and McGonagoll walked in again, but this time fully dressed. "I believe I said that the party was over an hour and a half ago. I also believe I said to go up to your dorms."

"Well you know what Professor," said George stepping forward

"You did Professor, and for once we listened," said Fred

"You did, then why is there a party still going on and why aren't you up in your dorms?" asked McGonagoll

"Well Professor," said George, "You said to go up to our dorms and we did, but you never said to stay up there, and you also said that the party was over. So we ended the party, but we just started another one if you get what I mean?"

Professor McGonagoll was stumped. She turned around and walked out of the Common Room. Thank goodness it was Sunday because everyone was so tired that they would have fallen asleep in class if it was a weekday. The party finally ended at about 8:30 when Oliver Wood came up and said that we had to save a bit of party time for when we win the Quidditch Cup. He said that because Angelina, and Katie had fallen asleep in the middle of the Common Room floor. The party ended and everyone went up to the dorms and slept all day. I woke up at about 5:30 and Ginny and I walked down to dinner. After dinner we came back upstairs and set to work on a Potions Essay that we had to have done by tomorrow morning. Snape had assigned it to be 18 inches long.

"I can't believe him," said Ginny, "This is about 16 ½ inches to long."

"You know potions might be interesting if it was a different teacher teaching it."

"I fully agree," said Ginny

* * *

**_A/N WELL HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW. OH JUST A QUESTION IF YOU COULD PUT THE ANSWER IN YOUR REVIEWS. I WAS WONDERING WHAT HOUSES YOU THINK YOU WOULD BE IN. NOT WHAT YOU WANTED TO BE IN, BUT WHERE THE SORTING HAT WOULD PUT YOU BECAUSE OF WHO YOUR ARE. I WOULD PROBABLY BE IN RAVENCLAW. AND AS MUCH AS I HATE TO ADMIT IT I MIGHT EVEN BE IN SLYTHERIN BECAUSE OF THE AMBITION AND THE DETERMINATION. I WOULD LIKE TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR AND IF NOT RAVENCLAW. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND I JUST WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF GRYFFINDOR TAKES PEOPLE THAT HAVE COURAGE, CHIVALRY AND BOLDNESS AS WELL AS LOYALTY, MEANING THEY WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR A FRIEND, AND THEY WOULD DO WHAT'S RIGHT, BUT NOT ALWAYS LAWFULLY RIGHT TO SAVE THAT PERSON. SLYTHERINE WOULD TAKE THE AMBITIOIUS, CUNNIING, DETERMINATION AND RESOURCEFULNESS AND THEY WOULD RATHER SAVE THEIR OWN SKINS. HUFFLEPUFF WOULD BE THE HARD WORKER, PATIENT AND A GOOD FRIEND AS WELL AS JUSTICE AND FAIRPLAY, OR IF YOU DON'T FIT INTO THE OTHER HOUSES. RAVENCLAW WOULD TAKE THE INTELLIGENT PEOPLE. RAVENCLAW IS ALSO KNOWLEDGE AND WIT. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND AND IF YOU COULD ALSO PUT WHAT HOUSE YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE IN. THANKS. HOPE I HAVEN'T MADE YOU BORED. PLEASE REVIEW AND ANSWER. THANKS_**


	20. Let the Holidays Begin

The days passed and suddenly it was two days before the Christmas Break. Harry was coming to spend Christmas with Sirius and I and for the last week of the holiday's Ginny, Hermione and Ron were coming over. The last few months of classes were nothing short of interesting. Everyone had a ton of homework so we didn't have much time for Maraudering, but we had a prank planned for tonight. Hermione, Ginny and I walked innocently into the Great Hall during dinner and sat down. The hall was decorated with 12 enormous Christmas Trees that Hagrid had brought in a couple of days ago and Professor's McGonagoll and Flitwick had organized the decorating of. 5 minutes after we sat down Harry and Ron casually in and sat down on the opposite side of the table from us.

"Done?" I said

"Done," replied Harry

"Well let the holiday's begin," I said. Just as I said begin Hermione, Ginny and I pulled out our wands and muttered some spells and then we heard screaming.

We turned around and looked over at the Slytherin table and saw in place of the Slytherins were between 60 and 70 wrapped presents. Some were shaking and some were letting off smoke. The occasional one was jumping up and down and then there was the one that smelt like something had died.

The five of us laughed and then George and Fred walked up behind us and said at the same time, "I thought we were supposed to help you again?"

"Well sorry," I said

"You are never around," said Ginny

"Exactly," I said

"Fine, don't include us. Just so you know we always had the best pranks and now look, we don't even get included in a prank. Come on Fred, let's go," said George and they walked away.

"So now that that's done, let's go," said Hermione who was finally starting to agree with the Marauder Ways.

We all walked out of the Great Hall and hid in a broom closet. Hermione muttered a spell and the door went transparent so we could see out, but nobody could see in. Harry and Ron had brought some food with them, so we sat down to eat and wait. Five minutes after we walked out of the Great Hall McGonagoll walked out with Fred and George in tow. Fred looked over and winked at the broom closet.

"He showed me that the door can go transparent," said Hermione, "It's the only one in Hogwarts that does," she added

"Cool," we all said

10 minutes later McGonagoll came walking almost running back into the Entrance Hall. Fred and George were nowhere to be seen. McGonagoll stopped and looked behind everyone Suit of Armor and then finally admitted defeat and headed for the door to the Great Hall, but just as she go to the door, the Slytherin Quidditch Team, as well as the Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff Teams walked out of the Great Hall at the same time. It all happened in about 10 seconds. The net full of snow broke and fell on them all. Knocking them all to the ground and then out of nowhere an industrial size bottle of chocolate syrup came out and started to squirt all over the snow and then some sprinkles appeared out of thin air and landed on top and finally a cherry fell to top it all off. You could hear screaming and the Gryffindor Team came running out of the Hall and the whole team almost fell to the ground laughing. McGonagoll came running out and saw all the players except the Gryffindors made into a huge ice cream sundae. McGonagoll turned and walked back into the Great Hall and then came back with Dumbledore. I swear I saw Dumbledore look over at the Broom Closet and wink. Dumbledore said, "Well, does anyone have a spoon?"

The Gryffindors laughed, and McGonagoll just glared at Dumbledore. Malfoy stood up and glared at Dumbledore "Surely," he said, "Someone on the Gryffindor Team did this. Who else would do this? I want them caught and punished and if not I will be talking to my father. You just wait until he hears about this."

Just then Snape walked out of the Great Hall and looked down at the 20 people laying on the ground and made into an ice cream sundae, "Now, now, come with me," Snape said and Malfoy followed him.

I turned to my 4 best friends and said, "Did you see his face? The Marauders pulled this on him when he was at school. He knows whose done it, so be careful around him. Okay?"

"Okay," everyone agreed

Slowly the rest of the teams got up and headed off to their dorms to clean up. Everyone except the Gryffindors. Once everyone had left Fred walked over and said, "You can come out now, your forgiven."

I opened the door and we all fell out. I was on the bottom of the pile. It seems I always am. We got up and walked over to the Gryffindor Team and Fred and George said, "You guys meet the best pranksters beside the original Marauders and us of course. They are the Marauders. Because of their parents."

The team started to cheer and then we headed back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Great prank," said Angelina

"You sure got them," said Katie

"I have to admit that was pretty good," said Oliver

"Well thanks," we replied

The next morning all the whole school could talk about was how 'The Marauders' had done it again.

At breakfast I turned to Ginny and Hermione and said, "Let's show them what we can do."

Hermione, Ginny and I walked out into the Entrance Hall and started to point our wands at different Suits of Armor. Of course we were under the invisibility cloak the whole time. The Suits of Armor that were already singing Christmas carols started to hum and buzz and beep. We did that and to all the Suits of Armor. I took us until class started, and Ginny and I were almost late for Herbology because we had to go outside and the snow was almost 2 feet deep and it was still snowing. After Herbology we were walking back up to the castle. As soon as we got in the castle Hermione ran up to us and said, "It worked."

Harry and Ron closely followed and said, "What happened?"

"Just a few tricks I wanted to see happen," I said

"Class is cancelled because the Professors can't teach with all of the noise. Congrats the silencing charm doesn't even work," said Hermione

Ginny and I exchanged glances both saying the same thing 'Did Hermione Granger just say Congrats for canceling class?'

"Let's go visit Hagrid and give him his gifts," said Hermione

"Good idea I said," and we all headed up to our dorms to get our presents and then we bundled up again to go and visit Hagrid.

* * *

A/N Hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks You 


	21. The Trip Home

The next day past quite quickly and finally it was time to go home for Christmas. I woke up and walked over to the window and looked outside. I couldn't see anything. It was a complete white out. I went over and shook Ginny awake and said, "Ginny, wake up."

Ginny opened one eye and said, 'What time is it?"

"Oh, just a second here I'll look," I walked over to look at my cloak and said, "7:30."

"If it is 7:30 than why is it so dark outside? Oh no it's not 7:30 at night is it? Have we missed the train?" cried Ginny jumping up

"Calm down Ginny, why it is so dark out is because outside there is a blizzard and you can't see anything out there," I replied

"Oh, okay," Ginny sat back down on her bed

"Now that you are up though, let's go have some breakfast."

Ginny and I bundled up because the corridors are absolutely freezing in the winter, and especially when it is snowing out.

We headed down to breakfast and met up with Hermione in the Entrance Hall. We all went and sat down. About 10 minutes later Ron and Harry sat down beside us.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Harry

"Sure am," he replied

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to spend a Christmas were I am actually wanted," he replied

"Hey, what about last year?" cried Ron

"Sorry mate, I meant at home with my family."

"Oh," replied Ron

"Last Christmas was really good though."

"Okay."

"I think the last time besides last Christmas that I actually spend with people that wanted me around was my first Christmas," said Harry

"Your lucky, I never spent a single Christmas with them," I said

Ginny noticed that I was getting upset so she said, "When should we come over on Christmas Day?"

"Oh, well not to early," I replied, "Whenever you feel like it."

"And Ron," said Harry

"Yeah Harry?"

"That means don't come at 5:00, or 6:00 or even 7:00 in the morning," said Harry

"Ah rats so I can come at 7:01?" said Ron

"No," I said, "So just remember when you Floo over call 'Pads Land' got it?"

"Got it," replied Ginny

"So will we see you over the holidays Hermione?" I asked

"Sure I'll come over Christmas morning after I do the presents with my family. It might be hard to get away though seeing as they haven't seen me since July because of being at the Weasley's. They might not want to let me go Christmas morning seeing as it's 'family time' as they call it. But I'll do my best to get over before you open gifts okay?"

"Okay then," I replied

We finished breakfast and then went back up to our dorms to pack our trunks. After we finished packing we headed back down to the Entrance Hall. McGonagoll was standing by the Oak Doors with her list of who was leaving. We checked out with her and they we went outside and the five of us climbed into an empty carriage. The carriages took us to Hogsmead station. We boarded the train. Once on the train we found and empty compartment. Nothing happened during the train ride. We just hung out. Hermione, Ginny and I worked on our homework that we had for the holidays and Hermione nagged Ron and Harry to do theirs so they didn't have to do it over the holidays. They said they would do it later. Finally we arrived at King's Cross Station. We got off the train and I spotted Sirius talking to Mrs. Weasley. We walked over to them and said hello. We talked for awhile and then Harry, Sirius and I went one way and the Weasley's went the other looking for the twins and Hermione went off to find her parents.

* * *

A/N I know it's short. The next one will be longer. Please review. 


	22. Home

Sirius, Harry and I finally arrived back at Sirius' flat at 3:30 after leaving King's Cross Station we walked a few blocks through 'Muggle London.' We finally came to the 'Muggle Underground.' Sirius pulled out some 'Muggle Money' and put the coins in the machine and out popped 3 tickets. We boarded the next train. The train ride took about 10 minutes. Finally we got off the train and walked up to the streets of Central London. We walked a few more blocks and finally we were standing outside Sirius' flat.

"Cool," said Harry

"Yeah, it's nice, but I'm thinking of moving to a house out in the country, so you guys can have room to play Quidditch. I'm thinking maybe somewhere in Wales. What do you think?" asked Sirius

"Cool," I cried

"Oh, Harry, let me make myself a bit more clear, I've talked to Dumbledore and he said that it would be okay for you to come and live with me. That is only if you would like to. I'm sorry you couldn't have come live with us sooner, but Dumbledore thought it was best for you to stay with your Aunt and Uncle, and with me and Gina being in hiding well it just didn't work, but now you can come and live with us. So would you like to? You don't have to answer just now-."

"Of course I want to live you with. When can I move in? I get to leave the Dursley's YES," screamed Harry

"Okay, quiet down. Don't want to scare the neighbors. So I was thinking Gina you can put your stuff that your aren't taking to Hogwarts in boxes and once you go back to school, I'll start looking for a house. So at the end of the year your stuff will all be there and we go straight there from King's Cross. How's that sound?" asked Sirius

"Sounds good to me. I'm sorta getting sick of living with everyone so close, and you have to be careful because you don't want the muggles to ring the door bell right when your cleaning up the house with your wand, etc." I said

"I take it you like the idea. So let's go and get this house decorated for Christmas, which is incidentally only 5 days away. Let's get moving," cried Sirius

I gave Harry a tour of the flat and showed him his room for the holidays. It was supposed to be his room if he wanted to move in, but now that Sirius says we are going to live in the country and get out of London it will just be his holiday room.

After Harry dropped his trunk off and I dropped mine off we walked back down the stairs and into the living room. Sirius was already hauling out the boxes of Christmas decorations.

I walked over and started to grab some ornaments out of the boxes. Sirius came up behind me and said, "You know, that was one of your mothers favorite Christmas ornaments. Her favorite time of the year was Christmas. She would be so happy to see that you and Harry are finally spending your first Christmas together."

Just then we heard a pop. We all spun around and saw Remus standing in the middle of the living room.

"Hi everyone," said Remus, "Doing a bit of decorating I see. Do you need any help?"

"If you want to," Sirius answered

"So how's it going with Tonks?" I asked

"Oh, pretty good, but she is only 19, and I'm 32," said Remus

"Ah Moony my man, you still worrying about that age thing?" said Sirius

"Yeah, because I'm 13 years older than her. Her Mom is your cousin Sirius, if you had kids they would be Tonks' 2nd cousins," cried Remus

"Hey Remus, just remember that if you love her, age doesn't matter," I said

"Thanks Gina," said Remus

"So are we going to get this decorating done or not?" cried Sirius

"Sure," we all replied

"Harry and Gina, can you stay with Remus and start decorating the mantle and everything else, and I'll go and get the tree," said Sirius

With that Sirius was gone.

"Didn't leave us much of a choice did he?" said Remus

"Nope, but that's Sirius," I said

"So let's get decorating," said Harry

"Come on then," I said

Harry, Remus and I spent the next 10 minutes working on decorating the hand railing for the stairs with a greenery. Remus grabbed some of the red Christmas balls and tapped his wand on them and the started to shimmer.

"Cool," said Harry

"You have never seen a Christmas in the Wizarding World have you Harry?" asked Remus

"Well I spent last Christmas at Hogwarts, so that was my first Wizarding Christmas," said Harry

"No, I mean at home," said Remus

"No, I've never spent a Christmas at home. See I've never really classified the Dursley's as home if you get what I mean. I was always the one that got an old pair of Uncle Vernon's socks, or Dudley's old sweatshirt that was 4 sizes to big and was stained and full of holes. No last year was my first Christmas where I actually had money to by presents and I actually go presents. Same with my birthday. I always dreaded Christmas and my Birthday," said Harry

"Well you are going to love them now," I said

With a pop Sirius appeared with a very large tree.

"I love magic," I said, "You know if any muggle had to do that, they would have had to-,"

"Get in their car, drive half way across London-," said Remus

"Find the Tree farm, go and hike and cut down the best tree-," I said

"Haul it back to their car and tie it to the roof-," said Remus

"And then drive back home and get it off the roof without squishing their kids or their dog," I finished

"Wow, you guys are good," said Harry

"Yeah, we listen to Sirius say that every year, so by now it's better to say it quick and get it over with because Sirius seems to make it drag on and on," I said

Remus and Harry laughed by Sirius just said, "I resent that."

"Sure you do," I said

We finished decorating and then Remus went and made some dinner.

After dinner Sirius stood up and said, "I think some Maraudering is in order now, don't you?"

"Oh come on Sirius, don't. Not now. Your not going to turn the neighbors dog blue now are you, because once was enough," said Remus

"Do I ever do the same thing twice?" asked Sirius

"Well no," replied Remus

"Well there you go," said Sirius

Sirius walked upstairs and came down with his cloak on, "You guys coming or not?"

"I'm in," I said

"Sure," said Harry

"Come on Remus. It'll be fun," I said

"Fine," said Remus

We all went and got our cloaks and then we stood in front of the fire.

"Okay well everyone grab some floo powder," said Remus

We all grabbed some. Harry grabbed his and started to look nervous.

"Don't worry," I said, "You get used to it and you know what it's like now, so it won't shock you."

Harry nodded.

"Okay well everyone what you have to say is Figg. Everyone got that?" asked Sirius

We all nodded but Remus said, "No Sirius, not again."

But it was to late, Sirius had thrown the powder in and said Figg, and he was gone.

Harry went next and then myself and finally Remus.

xxx:xxx

a/n Hope you liked it. Oh, what are they going to do? To find out you will have to review. Thanks to those that already have.


	23. Pranks

I'm back, please don't kill me for being away for so long. 1 week extended to 2. Sorry about that so here's your next chapter, enjoy.

xxx:xxx

We all fell out of the fireplace and Mrs. Figg looked up from her knitting.

"Sorry about that Arabella," said Sirius

"What do you guys need?" she asked

"Well since Harry and Gina can't apparate we needed to travel by Floo, and this is the only fireplace nearby that is connected," replied Sirius

"Okay then, I take it you are going to the Dursley's?"

"Yes we are," said Sirius

"We are?" asked Harry

"Of course we are Harry, who else did you think we would prank?" said Sirius

"Well I don't know, are you sure this is okay?"

"Have I ever steered you wrong Harry?"

"Well I don't recall you ever have, but this is what, the second-third time I've been with you."

Remus and I started to laugh and then Sirius said, "So Arabella is it okay if we just pop back in here to Floo back?"

"Sure is," she replied

"Well then, let's get going," said Sirius and he turned and we all followed him out the door

"What are we going to do Sirius?" I asked

"Yeah Padfoot, what are we doing?" asked Remus

"You know what Moony, you just have to stop worrying," replied Sirius

"I can't stop worrying, you realize at Hogwarts it was against the rules and you could get points taken away or detention, but this Sirius, this is against the law. You are not allowed to do any magic on muggles-,"

Remus kept talking and I leaned over and said into Harry's ear, "Sound familiar?"

"Sure does, you know Hermione could be his daughter with their beliefs and all," replied Harry

"Maybe she is," I said jokingly

"Maybe."

We walked down the street and just outside number 4 Sirius suddenly stopped and turned around and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Hey Sirius, how'd you get that?" cried Harry

"Well years of trying to find it when your dad hid it from me has finally paid off, because you my man are not that good at hiding it," said Sirius

"If I had of known you would steal it I wouldn't have just left it on the top of my trunk," said Harry

"Remember that next time then," said Sirius

"You know what, I will," said Harry

"I'll still find it you know. I found it when your dad transfigured into looking like a dirty sock, nothing can trick me," said Sirius

"So I've noticed," muttered Harry

"What was that Harry?" cried Sirius

"Shh," cried Remus

"Ops," Sirius said

Sirius walked up and pulled out his wand and enlarged the cloak and threw it over everyone. We then walked across the front lawn. Remus muttered a spell and then he said, "Okay we can talk now. I just put a silencing charm around the yard and the house."

Sirius led us over to the Dursley's car and he pulled out a roll of toilet paper and said two more spells, "Okay those spells are so nobody sees what we are doing and so nobody sees the results until we want them to and to make sure the right people see it first."

"Sirius, your forgetting something," said Remus who said one last spell

"Oh thanks Moony, now we can take off the cloak because nobody will be able to see us."

We threw off the cloak and then started to TP the Dursley's car.

"This feels so good," said Harry

"Sirius, why are you doing muggle pranks?" I asked

"Well because you and Harry can't do any magic," said Remus

"Yes they can," said Sirius

"No we can't Sirius, we are not of age," said Harry

"Actually Harry the Ministry can only detect magic. They can not place who did it, so if you are in a place that is full of wizards that are of age they won't know it's you doing it, do you understand?" said Sirius

"So you are saying we are going to do some magic?" said Harry

"That's what I'm saying," replied Sirius

"No they are not Sirius, it is against the law," cried Remus

"Oh come on Moony," said Sirius

Remus went quiet and we finished the car. After that we walked up to the window and we saw Vernon, Petunia and Dudley sitting on the couch watching the news. I can not bring myself to call them Uncle and Aunt after what they did to my mom, dad and Harry.

Sirius walked over to the door and rang the bell. We could see Vernon get up and walk towards the door. Remus threw the cloak over us and we walked over and stood behind Sirius who had transfigured his clothes to look like a muggle police officers. Vernon opened the door and Sirius said, "Are you Mr. Vernon Dursley?"

"Well yes," replied Vernon

"Can I come in?" Sirius asked

"Well I guess so, I something wrong?" asked Vernon, fear starting to show through his voice

Sirius walked in and Harry, Remus and I followed in the cloak. We just made it in the door before Vernon closed it. Sirius walked into the living room and said, "I regret to inform you that-," but he couldn't finish because Petunia gasped and cried, "I someone dead?"

"No, your sister Marge Dursley was in a car accident earlier today and she-,"

"What's happen to her?" cried Petunia

"She is fine, but she is at home. She would come to the hospital to get looked over and we are wondering if you could try to talk her into going. She said her back was really hurting once she got out of the car and we would like her to just go to the hospital to get an MRI."

"We will go right over, come on Petunia, Dudley," said Vernon

The walked over to the door and Vernon said, "Thank you Officer, sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Officer Black," replied Sirius

I swear Petunia looked back at him trying to remember where she knew that name from but then they walked out the door. Petunia locked the door but we stayed inside hidden by the cloak. They looked over at their car and Petunia and Dudley screamed and Vernon yelled, "Stupid kids, don't they have anything better to do than this?"

"Officer can you try to find out who is doing this. This is the 3rd time this year that it has happened, and our house has been egged a couple of times last year?" cried Petunia

Sirius said, "I will look into it."

Dudley, Petunia and Vernon started pulling the paper off of the car and then they climbed in and drove away. Sirius turned towards the door and Remus reached out and unlocked it. Sirius walked in and said, "Well now we have some time, Harry please show us your room."

Harry led us up the stairs and showed us his room.

"Harry," I said, "You said that you moved into this room, where did you move from?"

"Well I'll show you if you really want to see," said Harry

"We do," I replied

Harry led us down the stairs and opened the door under the stairs. I jumped back because a spider fell out and then I turned and said, "It's a broom closet."

"Yeah," said Harry

"They made you sleep in here?" I cried

"Yep, until this past summer," replied Harry

"Dumbledore is going to hear about this," cried Remus and Sirius at the same time

"Don't worry about it guys," said Harry

"Oh we will," said Sirius

"Sirius pulled out his wand and so did Remus. They said some spells and then said, "Let's go."

We walked out of the house and then back to Mrs. Figg's.

"What did you do?" I asked

"Oh just flooded their bedroom," said Sirius

"And made sure the floor was weak so the floor would collapse from the weight," added Remus

"You didn't?" I cried

"We did," they replied

We walked into the house and said goodbye and thanks to Mrs. Figg and then we Flooed home.

xxx:xxx

Well hope you liked it. Sorry about the wait and please please review. Thanks


	24. It's all to Much

After we all tumbled out of the fireplace Sirius ran over to the empty wall in the living room. He pulled out his wand and tapped that wall just above a crack. The crack started to expand and then we could see the Dursley's house. We all sat down on the couch and waited. Finally about an hour later Remus called Sirius and I and told us that they had arrived. Sirius and I were in the kitchen getting some snacks, or provisions as he called them. We walked back into the living room and sat down again. We watched as the Dursley's walked into the house.

"Can you turn the volume up please?" I asked

"Sure."

"_Who was that police officer, and what did he think he was doing?" cried Vernon_

"_I don't know, but I think I know him from somewhere," said Petunia_

"_So Aunt Marge isn't hurt then?" asked Dudley_

"_No baby, she is all fine and well," said Petunia_

"_Do you hear water running?" asked Vernon_

"_I do," replied Petunia_

_Vernon ran up the stairs and you could hear a scream, "Petunia."_

"_What Vernon, what's wrong?" she cried_

"_Well for one think there is 2 feet of water in our bedroom," cried Vernon_

_Petunia screamed and tried to run up the stairs, but since Vernon had opened the door to their bedroom and the door was just above the stairs the water came streaming out and down the stairs, knocking Petunia back down._

"_Ahhh," she screamed_

"_Mom, Mom are you okay?" screamed Dudley. He ran over to her and knelt down beside her soaking wet form_

"_I'm fine sweet pea," she said_

_Vernon ran down the stairs and into the kitchen which was right under their bedroom, "Petunia," he said quietly, "You better come hear."_

_Petunia walked into the kitchen. Vernon pointed at the ceiling and she looked up. The whole ceiling was brown and sagging. Dudley walked in and looked up at the ceiling. Just as he looked up the ceiling gave way and collapsed with the water that had accumulated in the room after Vernon closed the door came gushing down on them. After the dust cleared Vernon was laying on the floor with Petunia on top of him and Dudley sitting beside them. All soaking wet._

"_I told the plumber those pipes were faulty," cried Vernon_

"_I'll go and call him," Petunia said_

_Dudley stood up and walked slowly out of the room and up the stairs._

"That was good," I said

"Sure was," said Harry

"Hey Sirius,"

"Yeah Gina,"

"Was the water really from the pipes or did you just magically put it there?" I asked

"No, I burst the pipes. At Hogwarts I would have magically put it there, but Petunia knows there is such thing as magic, and she might take it out on Harry, so this looks like an honest accident. Wouldn't you agree?"

We all nodded

"Sirius, what is that screen really for?" asked Harry

"This Harry," said Sirius standing up and patting the screen, "Is something I got back in 3rd year. Well your dad and I both bought it. We set it up in our dorm so we could see what happens with the prank without actually being at the seen of the crime if you get what I mean."

Harry nodded

"Well I'm going to bed," I said

"I better be getting home," said Remus

"Night Moony," I said

"Night Gina," Remus replied

Everyone said goodnight to everyone and then Remus disapparated and Harry, Sirius and I walked upstairs and into our bedrooms. I changed out of my clothes and into my PJ's and then I climbed into bed. I grabbed my Potions book and started on a 12 inch essay that was due the day that we got back. It took me just under an hour to finish and then I got up and put it in my book bag. Then quietly I walked to the bathroom. Coming back from the bathroom I saw Harry's light on. I opened his door a crack and saw him looking at a book.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked

"Oh, nothing," he answered. He closed the book and put it on his nightstand

"It's not nothing, what is that book?" I tried again

"Nothing Gina, come on," he said

I walked over and picked up the book. He tried to get it back from me but I had the upper advantage because I was standing and he was laying in bed. I opened the book and realized it was a photo album.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked

"Hagrid made it up for me," he replied

I sat down on the side of his bed a started to flip through the pages. I saw all different pictures of my parents that I had never seen. From them going to Hogwarts to them graduating, to their wedding, and then my mom standing with my dad standing behind her with his arms around her. My mom was very pregnant in that picture. Sure I had seen pictures taken around the time that these were taken, but not these exact ones.

"How did he get these?" I asked

"Said he owled some of their old school friends."

"Well there not the pictures Sirius has," I said

"I guess they were taken at the same time because I was looking through Sirius' album and everyone is wearing the same clothes as in these pictures, so I guess somebody else just took them from a different angle, or during the same day but at a different time," he said

"I guess so," I said crying

Harry put his arms around me and I started to bawl. He also, even though he won't admit it started to cry.

Sirius walked in and saw the picture album on my lap and us both bawling. He walked over and gave us both a giant hug.

"It's okay," he soothed

"No it's not Sirius and you know it," I cried, "I miss them so much."

"I know, so do I," said Sirius quietly

Finally I recovered and I looked over at Harry, "At least," I said, "You had over a year with them, I had absolutely no time with them," that brought a fresh wave of tears. I was in hysterics and all I can remember is sliding to the floor and then waking up the next morning in my own bed. Harry told by that I basically collapsed and Sirius picked me up and carried to my bed.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n hope you liked it, please review. The next chapter will be CHRISTMAS. Not really Christmas in real life but in the story. I can't wait, it should be a really good chapter and I'm hoping to make it pretty funny.


	25. 7:03 Oh My

Well what can I say, we told Ron not to show up at 5:00, 6:00, or even 7:00. He asked us how about 7:01 and we said no. We thought he would understand, but I guess we should have been clearer. So this morning I woke up to a thump and then a crash and then someone yelling, and then another thump, crash and then whispers, then more yelling, finally one last thump, crash and then talking. I climbed out of bed and grabbed my wand. I then proceeded to the stairs. I looked over the banister and saw Ron, Ginny and Hermione standing in the living room.

"I told you they wouldn't be up yet Ron," said Ginny

"Oh get over it Gins, we will just wait for them," replied Ron

"Ronald, Gina and Harry clearly said not 7:00 or even 7:01," said Hermione

"You know what Hermione, I didn't come at 7:00 or 7:01."

"No but look at what time it is, 7:03, when they said no to 7:00 or 7:01, 7:03 kinda meant the same thing," said Hermione

"No," said Ron in a shocked voice

"Yes," replied Hermione

"Well sorry that it is 7:03, I guess that's a no like 7:01 so I was trying for 7:02, but I guess traveling by Floo powder takes longer than I thought. Sorry Hermione," said Ron

"Boys," cried Hermione and then she walked over to the chair and flopped down on it. Just then there were 2 more thumps and crashes, and Fred and George stepped out of the fireplace.

"Dad's bringing the presents," said Fred

"Hey I was supposed to say that," cried George

"Well I got here first, so I said it," said Fred

"My job," cried George

"No," said Fred

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes," said Fred

"No, oh, look what you made me say," said George

"Quiet, you will wake Sirius, Harry and Gina," said Ginny

"Oh, sorry, but why aren't they up if they invited us at this time," said Fred

"Well Ronald over here even though they said no to 7:00 came at 7:03 and he thought it would be okay," said Hermione

"Oh, did little Ronald mess up," cooed George

"Shut up, Percy," said Ron

"Ooo," everyone said

"Better lay off him George," said Fred

"I guess I better," said George

Then there was a pop and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared carrying armloads of presents.

"No troubles boys?' asked Mr. Weasley

"Nope," everyone replied

"Well except nobody is awake," said Ginny

"I was just going to ask where everyone was," said Mrs. Weasley

"Well Ronald thought we should come now.." started Hermione, but she was cut off by everyone saying, "We know Hermione."

Hermione sunk into the cushions on the couch and her face turned a bright shade of red.

"Sorry," she muttered

"Well I guess we can just leave the presents and come back later," said Mrs. Weasley

I was still watching from the banister. I slipped my wand into my pocket and started down the stairs, "No need," I said

"Oh Gina, Happy Christmas," said Mrs. Weasley

"Happy Christmas," I replied

Mrs. Weasley walked over and I gave her a hug.

I walked over and sat down between Ginny and Hermione on the couch.

"I guess I better go wake Sirius," I said

"No need," Mrs. Weasley said, "We will just come back."

"No, stay, no point in leaving and then coming back," I said

"Okay," she said

"Sit down, do you guys want anything to drink?"

"No thanks, dear" said Mrs. Weasley

"No thanks," said Mr. Weasley

"Sure," said Fred and George

"I'll come help you," said Hermione

"Me to," said Ginny

"Ron?" I asked

"Ah, no thanks," he said

Ginny, Hermione and I walked into the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge and opened it up and found a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Where are the cups?" asked Ginny

"Oh, in the cupboard above the sink," I replied

"Okay."

"Oh Ginny, grab one for everyone," I said

"Sure," she replied

"Can I do anything?" asked Hermione

"Why not grabbed the biscuits in the tin on the table," I said

Hermione walked over and grabbed the tin and then we walked back into the living room. Just then I heard someone walking down the stairs.

"Hey Gina, I heard you down here, what are you doing up so early?" said Sirius, and then he looked up and saw everyone staring at him, "I'll be back in a minute," he said and he was gone.

"Well that was interesting," said Hermione

"Yeah, sure was, he will be back in 5, 4, 3-out of his PJ's that is-2, 1," I said

Right on cue Sirius came walking back down the stairs out of his PJ's which were in fact boxers with broomsticks on them and a Quidditch T-Shirt from the last Quidditch World Cup.

"Happy Christmas everyone, sorry about that," he said

"No problem," everyone said

"Well I'll just go get Harry," he said and then he walked back up the stairs again.

I turned around and placed the pitcher of juice on the table. And that's how the first 10 minutes of Christmas went.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n sorry that it didn't cover all of Christmas but I'm going away for the weekend and I wanted to post before I left so I can come home to an inbox full of reviews. So please help me make that happen. It doesn't take very long and it makes me feel so great. While I'm at it I have another pen name, Mrs. Marauder and I posted a story a few days ago and nobody has reviewed it. It's called Her Diary. I would really appreciate it if you would take the time to read and review. If you are interested you can get to my other profile page through this profile page, so Mrs. Marauder is in Ski000Girl's favorite authors list. Thanks!


	26. Who was in My Room?

a/n Well sorry for the long wait. I kinda had a writer's block. So if you want to get me out of it you could review! I accept anonymous reviews. So if everyone that reads this could please review. Thanks.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

5 minutes later Harry and Sirius walked down the stairs. Then everyone started to open presents. I got a present from Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Hagrid, the Weasley's and a few from Sirius. Everything was great. Mrs. Weasley had knitted me a beautiful rose coloured sweater. I put it on right away. I got some clothes from Sirius, and the new high heel boots that I was looking at over the summer. Harry had got me a broomstick service kit. Hermione had got me a couple of Quidditch books, Ron got me some sweets. Oh and Hagrid well I think it's some sort of carved musical instrument and he also sent some baking which everyone advised me to throw out.

So after we finished with the presents Mrs. Weasley stood up and muttered a few spells and all the wrapping paper disappeared. We then proceeded into the kitchen for brunch.

Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny and I started to work on breakfast while Sirius and Mr. Weasley were casting spells on the table and the kitchen area so that it would be big enough for everyone to sit down. Harry, Ron and the twins were upstairs in Harry's room looking through all the Quidditch stuff they got.

Finally brunch was ready and Mrs. Weasley sent me upstairs to get the boys.

I walked up the stairs and stopped in my room first because I saw a few of my things were out of place including my journal and my stuff in my trunk was kind of messed up. I went and looked through my stuff and found nothing was missing but everything was just messed up.

I walked on to Harry's bedroom. I walked in saw the 4 boys sitting on Harry's bed. As soon as I walked in they went quiet quite quickly.

"Who the hell was in my room?" I cried

They all stole glances at each other.

"Okay, I'm not joking, who was it?" nobody answered so I said one last time, "You better tell which of you it was or when I find out you will get to see a week earlier than everyone else."

The twins snorted and Ron started to laugh. Finally Harry joined in. I turned around and stormed out of the room, "By the way breakfast is ready," I said

I stormed back down the stairs and Hermione and Ginny came running out of the kitchen, "What's wrong?" they cried

"Come on," I said. They then proceeded to follow me up to my room.

"Once in my room I closed the door and flopped down on my bed.

"Okay, tell," said Hermione

"Someone went through my stuff," I said

"What?" they both gasped

"Yup,"

"Who?"

"Well it was fine when I came down this morning and the only ones up here were Sirius, Harry, Ron and the twins. I know Sirius wouldn't do that, he rarely comes in my room, so that leaves the boys, but why?"

"Well," said a hesitant Ginny

"Well what?" I cried

Just then I heard the boys walking outside my doorway, "Shhh," I said

They went quiet and once I was sure they were down the stairs we started talking again, "So well what?"

"Well," said Hermione

"Come on Hermione, just tell me," I said

"Fine," she said

"Well a couple of days ago we heard…" said Ginny

"Well we heard Fred and George talking…" said Hermione

"And well they were saying…." said Ginny

"They were saying…"

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n well I never really knew where this story was going and it always ended up that I could come up with ideas, but now my mind has gone blank. So this story might end in a few chapters unless you give me some ideas. Can everyone that reads this send in a review. Even if you don't have an account. Just click the purple button and type a few words. I really appreciate it. If nobody sends in any ideas or suggestions this story will end in maybe 1 or 2 chapters. So please review.


	27. To The Burrow

a/n Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and please keep it up.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"They were saying, well how Fred thought…" said Hermione

"Fred thought you were fine I'll just say, he thought you were hot, and George asked him if he like you and he said he did and George said, as a friends and Fred said no more than a friends," said Ginny

"Wow you could have taken a breath Ginny," I said, "He said what?" I cried once it finally sunk in.

"You heard me," said Ginny

"I can't believe this," I said

"So do you like him?" asked Hermione

"Hold that thought a second Gina," said Ginny

My mouth was open and Ginny got up and walked to the door and pulled it open, and their standing with their ears pressed up against the door was Fred and George. I gasped and Ginny said, "Get up, what are you 2 doing listening in on us?"

"Ah, sorry about that Gins," said Fred.

Fred and George turned around and ran down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Okay they're gone," said Ginny

"Hermione, just because he likes me doesn't mean I like him," I said

"I know, that's kinda why I'm asking," she said

"Not really," I said

"Okay then," said Ginny, "Now that we have that settled, let's go have breakfast."

"Wait, I have an idea, did the twins get any embarrassing Christmas Presents this year?" I asked Ginny

"Of course every year they do," said Ginny

"What did they get?" I asked

"Well mom always gets them boxers," said Ginny

"And how are they embarrassing?" I asked

"Well each pair says Fred or George on them and they have broomsticks and beaters bats and bludgers on them," said Ginny

"Keep going," I said

"Okay and on the broomsticks are little people that fly around and whack the bludgers around the boxers with little beaters bats," said Ginny

"Okay, Ginny I need you to get a hold of those boxers, can you do that?"

"Sure, when do you want them?" she asked

"Well as soon as possible would be nice," I replied

"I can tell mom I got my period and I needed to get my stuff from home and I that you 2 are coming with me and we will be back in 5," she said

"Okay let's go," I said

We walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs.

"Sirius," I called

"Where were you guys?" asked Sirius

"Well we were up in my room," I said

Ginny walked over to Mrs. Weasley and whispered in her ear, "Mom, I need to go home for something."

"What is it dear, can't you wait until after we eat?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"No, I need to get it now," said Ginny

"Is it…?"

Ginny nodded

"Okay, go, but be back in 5 minutes."

"Sirius," I asked, "Can we go with Ginny, we'll be back in a few minutes okay?"

Sirius nodded and we walked over to the fireplace and I grabbed the container of Floo Powder and passed the container around.

Ginny went first and said, "The Burrow."

Then Hermione and finally myself. Once at The Burrow we ran up the stairs and stopped in front of the door to the twins rooms.

Ginny opened the door slowly and walked in. We followed her.

"They went and put them away right after they opened them," she said, "They didn't want anyone to come visit and see the boxers sitting under the Christmas tree."

Hermione and I laughed

Ginny went over to the cupboard and opened it and pulled out two pairs of boxers. One scarlet and one gold-Gryffindor colours.

Hermione and I burst out laughing and once Ginny saw us laughing she started to laugh. We were laughing so hard and then when one of us would get ourselves under control we would look at the boxers again and then start rolling on the floor again.

"Come on," said Ginny, "Mom will be wondering where we got to."

We hurried down the stairs and over to the fireplace. Hermione and I grabbed some Floo Powder and then we passed the container to Ginny. She grabbed some and then turned around and ran into the kitchen and grabbed a plastic bag and put the boxers in them. Then I threw the Floo powder into the fire and shouted "Pads Land."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n please review. I know it was a really quick update. Thanks to all that reviewed. And if you want another quick update maybe you could all review.


	28. This Means War!

We tumbled out of the fireplace and ran up to my room, but just as we were at the top of the stairs Mrs. Weasley walked out and said, "Make sure you are down in a minute or breakfast will be cold."

"Okay Mom," said Ginny

"Sure Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione

"Okay, thanks," I said

We ran into my room and flopped down on the bed laughing.

"Oh, so what should we do with them now?" asked Ginny

"Oh Forester," I said to Ginny, "You know what we should do we should…"

"What Pawsie?" cried Ginny

"Well I'll tell you if you don't interrupt me, so I was thinking it should have something to do with, oh I got it, you know the chandelier in the living room?"

Hermione and Ginny nodded

"Well we can stand on the balcony and throw them on it so they hang down off of it and the best part is they won't be able to get them down unless Sirius, or your Mom, or Dad get them down," I said

"You forgot one thing Pawsie," said Hermione,

"What's that Woolpy?" I asked

"What if they get a ladder," she said

"Well for one thing we don't have a ladder around because Sirius can levitate things," I said

"Yes, but what if they go to the neighbors?" she asked

"Hmm, never thought of that," I said, "Well we'll just have to risk it."

"So when are we going to do this?" asked Hermione

"Right now, so when everyone walks out of the kitchen they will see them," I said

"You are so bad," said Ginny

"I know, that's what you get for being the daughter of James Potter and by being raised by Sirius Black," I said

"Let's go then," said Ginny

We hopped off the bed and ran down the hallway and stopped on the balcony. Ginny put her finger to her lips and we went quiet. I pulled the boxers out of the bag and Ginny whispered to me, "I grabbed a pair of Ron's also."

We both started to laugh and then once we all had a pair of boxers in our hand we threw them on to the chandelier, then we ran down the stairs.

We walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Pass the bacon please," I asked Ron

Ron handed me the platter of bacon and I grabbed a couple of pieces and then I handed it to Ginny who in turn handed it to Hermione. Finally I had a full plate of food and I started to eat. Ginny, Hermione and I ate quite quickly because we wanted to be in the living room when the boys walked out, so we could see their faces. We finished eating in record time and we jumped up and excused ourselves and ran into the living room. Just as we sat down on the couch I turned to the 2 girls and said, "I'll be right back," I ran up the stairs and into Harry's room. I opened his top dresser drawer and grabbed his pair of boxers that had snitches all over them and ran back out of the room. I stopped at the top of the balcony and threw them onto the chandelier and then ran back down the stairs and flopped down on the couch. "There, all of the boys boxers," I said

"Whose were those?" asked Ginny

"Well we have Fred and George's," I said, "And then you grabbed Ron's," I said to Ginny, "So I just had to make sure Harry didn't feel left out by adding his."

We all started to laugh, but soon went quiet when the four boys in question walked out of the kitchen and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Who did that?" cried Fred and George at the same time, "Who would display those things?"

Ron and Harry looked over at us on the couch. We were trying to hold back our laughter but we didn't succeed because we burst out laughing. The boys ran over to us and yelled, "You guys did this?"

Just then Sirius walked out and looked up at the chandelier and started to laugh. He looked over at me and winked, and then he walked over and whispered in my ear, "You certainly are your father's daughter and not your mother's. For a while there I was worried that you would be like your mother, a stickler for rules. You are a true Marauder," he said

"Hard not to be when I was raised by you," I said

Fred, George, Ron and Harry were trying now to get the boxers of the chandelier. They had tried standing on each others shoulders, but it was still to high, so they tried a tower of three people but all that accomplished was Ron falling and landing on top of Fred who landed on top of George. By now Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had walked out and Mrs. Weasley gasped. She tried to pull out her wand and get them down but Sirius walked over to her and whispered something in her ear and she put her wand back in her pocket.

Finally they got the boxers down.

Hermione, Ginny and I as well as Sirius were practically rolling on the ground from laughing so hard.

Harry, Ron, Fred and George walked up to us and said, "We know you did this."

"Moi?" I said, pretending to looked shocked

"Yes, this means war," they said

"You think you guys have a chance do you?" I asked

"We know we do," they replied

"A few rules first, rule one, this starts tomorrow and goes until somebody forfeits. Rule 2 you can do anything, and rule 3, well make sure the teachers don't find out at Hogwarts when we are there. Are you still in?" I asked

"Of course we are," said Harry

"Fine, but be prepared to be humiliated," I said and I stuck out my hand and Harry took it and we shook on it.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Well hope you liked it. If you have any ideas for the 'war' then please, please tell me in your reviews because I have absolutely no idea what to do, and if you send ideas then I will update sooner because it won't take me as long to write, so you decide if you want a long wait or not. It won't take long to review, so please do. Now I sound like the people on the telethons, so by for now.


	29. Together

The holidays past and finally it was time to get back on the Hogwarts Express to go back to school. Nobody had really pranked anybody because the whole groups weren't at the same houses and you couldn't use magic at home so it wasn't as much fun. But everyone was excited because they could finally get the war going.

Everyone arrived at King's Cross and said goodbye and then boarded the train as fast as they could.

Hermione, Ginny and I went and found a compartment to ourselves and closed the door. We started to iron out our prank that we were going to do. Little did we know-but we did assume-Harry, Ron, Fred and George were finding another compartment and working on their pranks.

The first part of the ride went fine, but when the Trolley Lady came around that was where everything started….

The Trolley lady gave us our sweets that we asked for and we sat back down to start eating. I reached into our pile and pulled out a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and opened them. I picked a bright red one thinking 'okay well it will be cherry or strawberry or raspberry or something' boy was I wrong. Almost as fast as it was in my mouth I had spat it out.

"What happened to these beans?" I cried, "They're horrible."

"That's the point Gina," said Hermione, "They're every flavor."

"No," I said, "It isn't like dirt or earwax or something, it's different, I don't know how to explain it, but I think somebody tampered with these beans."

Hermione shrugged

Then it dawned on me, "Them," I cried

"Oh they are so dead," said Ginny

"Girls, we were going to wait awhile but now it is time to set our plan into motion," I said as I stood up.

Hermione and Ginny also stood up and we grabbed our wands. I was just about to open the compartment door when Ginny went, "Ah, Gina."

"What?" I said

"Your hair," said Hermione

I looked at the glass and saw my reflection. My hair was bright red.

"At least it's not green," said Ginny with a shrug

"Yeah I guess, but I have a feeling if you at a green bean Ginny your hair will be green," I said

"No thanks," she said

"Didn't think so," I said

We walked out of the compartment and into the next carriage. We found the boy's compartment and slid open the door.

"Oh hey girls," they all said

"Hi," we answered

"Nice hair Gina," said Fred

"Yeah, I really like it," I said, "Bright red, a bit more drastic from my auburn hair, but still it's great. Perfect match with the Gryffindor colours don't you think?" I said as I spun around to let them see my hair

They all muttered something and then I turned to Hermione and Ginny and nodded.

"Well boys, sorry to have to leave so soon, but well…you know how it is," we said and then we turned and walked out of the compartment.

We closed the door and then pulled out our wands a muttered a few spells. We could here them talking inside the compartment but we couldn't hear what they were saying.

We started to walk away when we heard screaming coming from inside the compartment.

"What's going on?"

"Somebody stop it."

"I can't."

"Well do something."

"I'm trying."

"Here, over here."

"Fred, George help us."

"What if we don't want to?"

"Well that's not an option, help us."

Was just a bit of what we heard.

People started poking their heads out of their compartments to see where to noise was coming from.

"Nothing's happening, everyone back into their compartments," I said

Everyone retreated back into their compartments and the corridor went silent.

The door to the boy's compartment creaked open and water poured out and the four boys came flying out with the water. They landed in a heap on the floor at our feet.

"What was that?" the cried

"Oh, we thought you guys needed a bath. You were kinda smelly you know?" we said and then we turned and walked down the corridor

"That was not funny?" they cried

"Actually it was, to hear you guys screaming like you were going to die," said Ginny

"What if we had died?" asked Ron

"You wouldn't have, trust me," I said

We walked back to our compartment and the rest of the ride went by uninventive.

We arrived back at Hogwarts and walked into the school and headed up to our dorms in Gryffindor Tower.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The pranks went on for at least a couple a weeks, and my hair was still bright red. I found out that when the war ended my hair would go back to normal.

After 2 ½ weeks of us pranking them and them pranking us back McGonagoll finally found out and we were called into her office.

"I can't believe you. Seven Gryffindors. This is a disgrace. Poor Al Frade is in the hospital wing because he 'accidentally' walked into the middle of your prank. What do you have to say for yourselves?" she cried

Nobody answered

"Well?"

Still no answer

"Detentions for a week and 30 points from Gryffindor, and I better not catch you doing this again, you may go," she said

We all stood up and walked out of her office.

Fred pulled me aside and said, "Hey Gina would you like to go to Hogsmead with me?"

I looked over at Ginny and Hermione and they had their backs turned so I turned back to Fred and said, "When the war ends."

He nodded, "Okay."

I turned and walked over to Hermione and Ginny and we walked down to the Great Hall for lunch together. We were sitting at the Gryffindor table just about finished eating when the boys came up behind us and sat down.

"What are you guys doing?" we asked them

"Fred told us that the war was over," said Ron

"Is it now?" we asked

"Well Fred's making us end it," said Harry

"Why?" asked Ginny and Hermione

"Because Gina told him she would go out with him when the war ended," said George

"George you weren't supposed to tell them," muttered Fred

Ginny and Hermione nodded and then they started to whisper between themselves.

"So will you go out with me?" asked Fred

"Is the war over?"

"Yes."

"You surrender?"

"Yes, so will you?"

"Sure, when?" I asked

"Next Saturday?"

"Sounds good to me," I said

'_Wow' _I thought, _'He must really want me to be his girlfriends if he is surrendering.' _

We finished eating and then we got up to leave. Everyone walked out in front of us and Fred and I took up the rear, holding hands.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Well it's over, done, fini, however you want to put it. I know horrible ending but I have no ideas and I just wanted to get it over with. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed and I hope you will continue reading my other stories. Thanks for reading and I really appreciate your reviews. Thanks to Ink and Paper for helping me at the start of the story to make it better. Sorry if you also helped and I didn't put your name but I'm thinking off the top of my head. Thanks to everyone that had ideas and lastly well I can't think of a last thing to say except THANK YOU

Ski000Girl


End file.
